Begin Again
by moonylove13
Summary: When you've been fighting for it all your life. You've been struggling to make things right. That's a how a superhero learns to fly...
1. We Cry

**A/N: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!**

 **hello everyone! this is my second attempt at writing a story and I hope you like it. it is based on my personal favorite Harry Potter book: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! :D I know this story has been done before but I can't get it out of my head so I thought I'd give it a try :) I hope you guys like it!**

 **Summary: Sophia Black is Sirius' Black's daughter. Between her father on the run, the twins that taunt her life, the boy who lived and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who seems very familiar, her world is about to be turned upside down. - moonylove13!**

 **so, this story will be a bit out of its time music-wise other than that it should be fine and I'll be using the music of the movie Begin Again because that's sort of how I came up with the idea haha and let's face it... it's an awesome movie :) and to the followers of my other story, (All of The Stars) do not fear, I will be updating later today! sorry I had the worst writers block there but I'm back ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I think is more than obvious to say that I DON'T own any of this! I wish I did... believe me! But I don't :(**

 ** _I'm sick of looking for those heroes in the sky  
To teach us how to fly  
Together we cry, we cry, we cry  
Together we cry, together we cry  
There's so much sad gonna flood the ocean  
With all the tears from a world that's broken  
Together We Cry  
The Script_**

* * *

Sophia Black looked at herself in the mirror trying to smile. Sophia Regulus Black (she absolutely despised her middle name, since it was her uncle's but her father thought it was a splendid idea apparently) was a fifteen-year-old witch, daughter of the infamous Sirius Black. She had never met her mother but she didn't really mind. She was raised by her father and her uncle Moony. But that was all a very long time ago. Now, she was a lonely teenager working summers at the Leaky Cauldron and attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the rest of the year. Only three more years to go. She knew this year was going to be hard, especially since her father had escaped from Azkaban and everyone was looking for him. They were all looking for her as well, she knew that. The Ministry thought he was going to get in touch with her but he hadn't found her and neither had them. She sighed sadly and got back to work.

"Oh, bullocks!"

Sophia muttered nervously when she spotted seven bright red heads storming into the Leaky Cauldron along with a bushy brown-haired witch and a messy black-haired wizard with a famous scar on his forehead. She didn't mind most of them though, just two of the seven red heads stood out from them.

"Sophia, would you be a dear and put those tables together for the Weasleys?" Daisy Dobberidge, the owner of the pub, said coming towards her.

"Uh, can't Tom do it? I'm a bit busy" she said trying to appear occupied while cleaning other tables.

"He's upstairs helping some guests with luggage" Daisy told her. "Go on, now" she said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Sophia sighed frustrated knowing there was no way out of this but felt a bit better when she saw that the twins had left the group to wondered off somewhere, she didn't really care. She walked over to the big group moving the tables trying to be unnoticed. She saw the mother of the group talking to her daughter. The father was talking to Percy Weasley, who apparently was Head Boy now, and then she saw the famous trio, where Ron Weasley was arguing with Hermione Granger about a cat and a rat. Ugh she _hated_ rats. Harry Potter however, landed his stare on her as if he was trying to place her. He was sure he had seen her around Hogwarts before. She wasn't much older than him. He thought he'd seen her around the twins sometimes but didn't think she was their friend. There was something else about her though. She looked sort of familiar. She had dark black, wavy, messy, really long hair and really big, dark grey eyes. She was wearing muggle clothes; a long loose white blouse with a blue scarf, a black leather jacket and leggings with worn out boots. Harry was sure she resembled someone but didn't really know who. _Please don't talk to me. Please don't talk to me._

"Excuse me" he said walking towards her. _Bullocks!_

"Yes?"

"You go to Hogwarts, don't you?" he said a bit confused.

"Uh, yes- I do" she said awkwardly finishing placing the tables together.

"Right, I think I've seen you around" he said with a polite smile that Sophia tried to return. "Aren't you in Fred and George's year?"

"Um- yes, I am" she answered. "Sorry, don't mean to be rude but I've got to get back to work" she said turning around and leaving before Harry could say something else. She ran over to the kitchen closing the door behind her and leaning against it.

"Take this to the table in the corner, please dear" Daisy said handing her a Steak and Kidney pie and a Leaky, Leaky Soup. "And then clean up the other tables, we're swamped in here" she said before pushing the girl out again.

Sophia did as she was told trying her best to avoid the table on the corner where the Weasley family was. She was really trying to avoid anyone since the topic on everyone's mouths was her father and it was never something good.

"Personally, I won't let any of the children out alone until he's back in Azkaban" she heard a pair of witches talking on the corner as they had their tea.

"Well, obviously he's a mad man! I can't believe he escaped. We are all endangered. It's an outrage that the Ministry still hasn't found him!"

Sophia did her best to contain her anger. She knew her father was innocent. She had always known, but of course, who would believe _her_? After she had delivered the plates successfully to the tables ordered, she went to an empty table and started cleaning it, hoping to go unnoticed by certain redheads. But of course the luck in her life was never the best.

"Well, look what we have here, Freddie" she heard the twins' voice behind her.

Sophia froze for a bit before turning around and seeing her classmates smirking at her. Of course, they would make this awful for her. But, as usual, there was not a chance in hell that she would let them know that.

"Weasleys" she said glaring at both of them.

"Fancy meeting you here, Black" Fred said making Sophia's heart stop a little. She didn't want to drag any more attention to her than she usually did.

"Could you please lower your voice?" she begged, looking around her nervously.

"What's the matter, _Black_?" George said ignoring her. "Afraid that everyone is going to know who your father is?"

"We've seen him everywhere" Fred continued. "I've got to say I see the resemblance" he said smirking at Sophia who kept her glare on them.

" _Don't_ talk about my father!" she snapped.

"Why not? Everyone else is" George said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ugh! Can't your stupid taunt begin tomorrow?" she asked frustrated walking past them to clean another table but they followed her.

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" Fred said to her left.

"Didn't you miss us, Black?" George asked her. Sophia turned around to reply but was interrupted by the youngest Weasley boy.

"Scabbers!" Ron yelled at the rat, who was trying to get away from the cat and making his way towards the twins and Sophia.

"Ah!" the rat ran through Sophia's feet making the girl panic, screaming disgusted and dropping the tray full of dirty dishes she had on her hands all over herself as she fell backwards. Great. Just what she needed. Sophia slowly opened her eyes facing the twins with identical smirks on before the two of them burst out laughing. She mentally cursed herself as she stood up and picked up the broken plates she was obviously going to have to pay for.

"Bloody hell, that was brilliant, Black!" George said between laughs.

"Bugger off, Weasley!" she snapped back feeling her eyes fill with angry tears.

"Oh, are you going to cry, Black? Going to tell your dad on us?" Fred said with an evil smirk. Sophia was about to tell them off when, once again, she was interrupted.

"Excuse me" she saw Daisy walking towards them. "What did you just call her?"

Sophia panicked. Is not like her father was only famous now. Everyone knew who he was before and she knew there was no way she would get a job anywhere if she was related to him, so she did what she had to.

"Black?" the twins asked confused at the same time.

"I knew it!" Daisy said glaring at Sophia. "You look just like him! You said your last name was Lupin!" she accused her.

"Mrs. Dobberidge I-"

"Are you Sirius Black's daughter?" she asked with a grave tone getting Harry's attention from the table.

"B-but, I c-can explain-"

" _Are_ you Sirius Black's daughter?" she asked again raising her voice and grabbing her arm so she couldn't get away and getting the attention of everybody else in the room. Sophia breathed heavily noticing all eyes landing on her.

"I a-am" she said making everyone gasp in horror as if Sirius Black himself was the one there. She looked down avoiding the glares she was getting from, literally everyone in the room, except Harry. He just seemed confused.

Daisy's glare got deeper as she got closer to the trembling girl. She was someone who was _never_ mad, but when she was, it was terrifying. "You are fired! Get _out_ of my pub! NOW!"

Before Sophia could say anything else, she felt Tom's hand on her arm pulling her rather forcefully and dragging her to the back door where he pushed her out and she tripped over her own two feet. Just a moment after she landed on the floor, her trunk was dropped next to her.

"And don't ever come back here" Tom said glaring at her. Sophia felt her heart sinking a bit. She felt the tears rolling down her cheek now. She stood up from the floor slowly and saw she had scraped her knee.

"Great" she muttered wiping away the tears. She grabbed her trunk and started to make her way out of the middle of the street, sitting down on the sidewalk. She found a wrinkled 'Wanted' poster with her father's face in it. She felt more tears as she saw just how different he looked. Not like the one she remembered. She looked inside the pocket of her jacket to get out an old photo of her and her dad before he was sent to Azkaban. He looked so young and happy and… alive. All of the sudden, Sophia felt a pair of eyes on her; she turned her head around to see a big, black dog with wide gleaming eyes. The dog looked sort of mean but Sophia saw a soft expression on him.

"Hey boy" she said motioning for him to get closer to her and he did. The dog rested his head on her lap and she patted the top of his head. "Did you get thrown out too?" she asked him and he cried in response. "Aw, don't worry about it. I can take care of you" she said scratching his ear before he placed his paw on the picture Sophia had on her hand. "Oh, that's my dad" she said with a sad smile. "And that's me when I was only three years old" she explained. She might have been imagining it but she could've sworn the dog was sort of… smiling at her. "I miss him a lot, you know?" she said patting him on the head again. "So, what's your name?" she said looking for a collar but not finding one. "Huh… how about… I call you… Moony?" she said remembering her uncle. The dog didn't seem to like it though since he started growling and barking. "Alright, alright" she said with a small chuckle. "Hmmm… Padfoot?" she asked remembering that's how her uncle Moony used to refer her father. That seemed to fit him since the dog got excited and started licking her face. Sophia did something she rarely did; she giggled. "I guess you like that one, huh?" she said hugging Padfoot as he snuggled closer to her. It was nice to not feel so alone. "What do you say we find a place to spend the night, Padfoot?" she said sadly. She was about to stand up when she heard someone opening the door and stepping out in the alley. She quickly wiped the remaining of tears and put on an angry face instead.

"Hey, um- Black" he said nervously.

"What do you want, Weasley?" she said getting up. Fred awkwardly made his way to the girl who was trying to lift her heavy trunk.

"Um- I just-" Fred started clumsily. It was never his intention for the girl to get fired or thrown out of the place. He and George were just taunting her like they always did. Although he hadn't thought that right now everyone was afraid and hating Sirius Black, and therefore they will be afraid and hating Sophia too. Fred got even more nervous when he spotted the big dog who was growling at him. "Uh, is that your dog?"

"Yes" Sophia replied crossing her arms across her chest. "Why do you want to take that away from me as well?"

"What? No, look, Soph- uh, I mean Black! Uh, look I'm sorry about what happened in there. I swear I didn't know you were going to lose your job! I didn't mean for it to happen-"

"Oh, so you do have a conscience, good for you" she said glaring at him. "Now, if you excuse me, thanks to you _and your brother_ I have to find somewhere to spend the night" she said making her trunk feather-light and carrying it.

"Wait" Fred stopped her. "W-where are you going to stay?" he asked feeling even worse than before.

"I don't know" she said shrugging her shoulders. "I'll figure something out" she said not wanting to explain herself to him.

"Well, just um-" Fred said not really knowing what to do. "Be careful, alright?" he said looking her straight in the eyes. Sophia could swear she saw a hint of worry in his expression but that couldn't be right. "Sirius Black is out there and well, my father says he is a dangerous man-"

"He's _my father_ , Weasley" she said glaring at him. "He would _never_ do anything to me" she said before she turned around and walked away from the twin. Fred could only stare as the girl disappeared into the night with the scary looking dog not far behind her. He felt a small tug on his heart, not really knowing why. This was Sophia Black, the girl he had taunted for so many years. There was no way he was feeling sorry for her now… right?

"Hey, mate where've you been?" he heard George calling from the door. "We've got to go jinx Percy's badge! Let's go!" he said going back inside and Fred slowly followed.

* * *

The next time Fred saw Sophia was the next day on the Hogwarts Express. They had ended up running a bit late, so when they got inside the train, most of the compartments were full. George and himself had to go to the last compartment on the train, only to find the girl there reading a book.

"No bloody way!" George said trying to walk away but Fred grabbed his arm.

"Come on, mate. What choice do we have? It's either this or share with the Slytherin girls from the beginning" he said.

"Have you given them a second thought?"

"Go" Fred said storming into the compartment but Sophia didn't even seem to notice.

"Maybe she's deaf" George suggested and Fred rolled his eyes. "Oi, Black!" he yelled making the girl jump a little. She glared at them and removed something from her ear.

"What?"

"Do you mind if we sit here?" George asked her. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Everything else is full. Do you think we'd sit here by choice?" he said rudely and Sophia glared at him.

"Whatever, Weasley. Just don't talk to me" she said looking back at her book.

"What is that?" Fred asked her pointing at the thing that was in her hand.

"It's a headphone" she informed him.

"What's a headphone?" he asked curiously.

"It plays music" she said before putting the device back in her ear and blocking them from her world.

"Someone is a ray of sunshine today, ain't it?" George said looking at his twin.

Sophia went back to her book eyeing the twins from time to time. It looked like they were planning something like they always were. She shook her head and paid attention to the music inside her head. She loved music. It was the only thing that made her feel sane. She quickly got lost in her mind again forgetting all about the world.

"Why are we stopping?" Fred said all of the sudden when he felt the train get slower and slower.

"We can't be there yet, can we?" George said looking out the window where the rain got louder against the windows. Both boys turned to look at Sophia, who apparently hadn't even noticed they were stopping.

"What now?" she asked annoyed removing the headphones from her ears.

"We're stopping" Fred informed her.

"Why?" she asked curiously getting up and walking towards the door.

She stuck her head out in the hallway and saw that most of the students were doing the same. She walked back into the compartment only for the train's lights to go out as it came to a stop with a jolt making her fall right on top of Fred. Sophia was a bit relieved that the lights were out since she felt her cheeks burning a bit.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked genuinely worried.

"Uh-huh" she said getting up.

"What's going on?" George asked all of the sudden.

"There's something moving out there" Fred said getting nervous. "I think people are coming aboard…"

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light suddenly filled the compartment. The door was slowly slid open before any of them could do anything. The three teenagers saw a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling; its face was hidden underneath the hood. Fred unconsciously wrapped his arm around Sophia and the girl didn't seem to mind. She felt shivers filling her entire body. She knew what these things were and she knew what they were after. A glistening, grayish, skinny-looking hand was bulging from the cloak and the thing beneath the hood drew a long, slow rattling breath as though it was trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Sophia felt her own breath caught in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin. It was inside her chest and inside her heart. Sophia's eyes rolled up into her head. She couldn't see. She was drowning in cold. There was a rushing through her ears and she felt being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder. She could hear someone calling her name but it was as if it was really far away. She heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. She tried to breathe as she felt a white fog swirling around her before everything went black.

"Sophia! Sophia, wake up!" Fred tried to wake her up.

A second later, the twins saw a light coming from the hall and the floating thing went away really quickly. Someone else stormed inside the compartment. The twins saw someone who looked like he could be a professor entering the compartment with his wand up.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked looking at the twins before he spotted the passed out girl on the floor.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Professor Lupin, what happened?" he said kneeling down next to her. Remus Lupin felt his heart stop when he realized who the girl was. "What happened to her?" he snapped making the twins jump a little.

"I-it was those things" Fred tried to explain. "O-one of them just came over to her and then- sh-she passed out" he told him.

"Sophia! Sophia, can you hear me?"

"How do you know her name?" George asked him but the teacher ignored him.

Sophia felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to see two very concerned twins kneeling on one side of her. And on the other, she saw someone else. Someone she hadn't seen in almost ten years.

"W-what happened? What are y-you doing here?" she said pushing herself away from the teacher. Both twins frowning their eyebrows in confusion.

"Are you alright?" he said ignoring her questions.

"I'm fine" she said but Fred saw she was still shaking.

"I'm Professor-"

"Lupin, I know" she said with her voice breaking just a little bit.

"Sophia-"

"Miss Black" she corrected glaring at him. Remus felt his heart breaking into millions of pieces but nodded nevertheless.

"Miss Black" he continued. "Here" he said getting out a piece of chocolate. "Eat it. You'll feel better" he informed her. Sophia took it but she didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" George asked all of the sudden getting the attention turned to him.

"A dementor" said Professor Lupin. "One of the dementors of Azkaban" he explained.

"Why are they here? Why did they attack Soph- uh her?" Fred said awkwardly.

"Well, isn't it obvious? They're looking for my father" Sophia said with her voice breaking just a little. "I even have his trunk" she said pointing at her trunk with the letters S. B. engraved on it.

"That's right" Professor Lupin said quietly. "Are you um- are you sure you're alright?" he said looking back at Sophia. "I've got to see another student who was also attacked" he told them.

"Who?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Harry Potter" Professor Lupin said.

"I'm fine" Sophia said with a bitter voice. "Go check on Potter" she told him.

"Alright then" Professor Lupin said sort of sad. "I'll see you guys around" he said offering a smile to the twins and taking a last look at Sophia before he stepped out of the compartment.

"We should go see if everyone else is alright" George said getting up. "Are you coming?" he asked his twin when he saw he hadn't moved.

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm coming" Fred said getting up but not really wanting to leave Sophia alone. Once George was out of the compartment he turned to look at her when he was at the door. She had taken her place again bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. "Uh- are you really alright?"

"I'm fine, Weasley" she said annoyed glaring at him.

"Sophia-"

"Don't call me Sophia" she said angrily. "We're not _friends_ " she informed him.

"Right. Well, um- ok" he said sadly before stepping out of the compartment but noticing a few silent tears falling down her cheeks before she buried her head on her knees.

Fred sighed once he was outside the door. The year hasn't even started and already, everything felt like it was upside down. Little did he know, the girl inside was just thinking the exact same thing he was.

* * *

 **A/N: so, there it is! hope you guys like it! :) please let me know what you think! ok? :D**

 **Mischief Managed!**


	2. Anybody There

**A/N: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!**

 **hello everyone! ahhh first off I'd like to thank everyone who read, favorited, followed and especially, Bethanic, karatemunchkin,** **Christine, mlr96, The Pie From Pie Land, Radio Free Death and a guest who reviewed this story! :D I'm glad you all guys liked it! and well, here's chapter 2! hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of this! :(**

 ** _Well if I'm judged on the life I've been living  
And if heaven is not so forgiving  
Well I don't care because I won't know anybody there  
I don't care because I won't know anybody there  
Oh, I don't care because I won't know anybody there  
Is there anybody there?  
_** ** _The Script_**

* * *

"Miss Black, come with me" Professor McGonagall said as soon as the girl stepped inside the Great Hall the next day. Sophia knew this was coming. She sighed annoyed but followed the Transfiguration teacher either way. Professor McGonagall led her to Professor Dumbledore's office and instructed her to go inside. Once she did, she saw not only Professor Dumbledore but her uncle Moony and the Minister of Magic as well.

"Miss Black, we've been expecting you" Professor Dumbledore said kindly. If there was something Sophia always admired about him was that he never was anything but kind to her. Well, to anyone really but she wasn't used to people talking to her as polite as he always did.

"Good morning, Professor" she said with a small smile as she took a seat in front of his desk. "Um, M-Minister" she said acknowledging the other man and then, she turn to her uncle Moony only to break his heart for the second time in less than a day. "Professor Lupin."

"I believe you're wondering why you're here" Professor Dumbledore told her.

"Not really, no" she said sighing. It was true, she knew she couldn't hide from the Ministry forever, even less if she was returning to Hogwarts. So, sooner or later it was bound to happen.

"We've been looking for you, Miss Black" Cornelius Fudge said getting the attention towards him. "You're a very hard girl to find."

"Well, I did learn from the best, didn't I?" Sophia said with a small smirk that even made Remus force himself to not smile at her remark. This girl was really her father's daughter.

"Is this a joke to you, Miss Black?" the Minister said with his tone a little bit harsher now.

"No, sir" Sophia replied casually.

"Do you know where your father is?" he asked glaring at the girl.

"I don't, sir" she spat glaring back at him.

"So you mean to tell me, that after twelve years, your father escapes from Azkaban and he doesn't even look for his daughter?" Fudge said almost as if he was mocking Sophia. Remus noticed the girl expression change as she looked to the ground. He was about to say something but Professor Dumbledore beat him to it.

"Cornelius" he said in a warning tone. But Sophia shook her sad expression away and turned to glare back at the Minister.

"My farther is a smart man, sir" she informed him. "He would obviously know you'd look for him with me first" she replied.

"Your father is a dangerous man, Miss Black" Fudge continued. "And if you know anything about him you ought to tell us."

"Do you honestly think that if I knew _anything_ about my father I would tell the people who took him away from me?"

"Your father was taken away for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and a dozen muggles-"

" _My father_ was _falsely_ accused of those things! He was sent there without a trial! Just because he outsmarted your so called security doesn't mean that he's a murderer!" she snapped back.

"Sophia-" Remus warned her but before he could do anything else, Fudge had grabbed Sophia's arm and stood her from her seat a bit forcefully.

"Listen to me, Miss Black. I know that your father will contact you and when he does, I can guarantee you that we will be there to take him back to where he belongs" he threatened the girl but Sophia was someone who _never_ showed her weakness, so her deep grey eyes never left the man as she glared back at him.

"My father _doesn't_ belong in your prison, sir" she replied as calmed as she could.

"Cornelius" Professor Dumbledore warned him again. "You said you came here to ask Miss Black if she'd seen her father" he said calmly as he released the girl. "She has stated that she hasn't and she may leave now" he said addressing to the girl.

"Thank you, Professor" Sophia said collecting herself. "Have a good day" she said as if nothing had just happened. She grabbed her bag and looked one last time at her uncle before she left the office.

* * *

She walked all the way back to the Great Hall hoping she hadn't missed breakfast. She was starving. She ignored the looks and stares and whispers around her as she found a lonely spot on the Gryffindor table where she sat down, took out her earphones and ate in solitude.

"Would you stop staring at her?" George nudged Fred on the shoulder.

"What? Staring at who?" Fred asked pretending to be confused.

"First of all is ' _whom_ '" George said while Fred looked at him funny. "What? Is Percy the only one that can talk properly?" he said offended and Fred rolled his eyes. "And you know what I'm talking about. You haven't stopped staring at Sophia Black" George said.

"That is ridi-"

"Might I remind you that I am your twin and I can practically read your mind?"

"You're very annoying sometimes" Fred told him.

"So, why are you staring at her?"

"I don't know" Fred admitted. "There's just something… off about her" he told her.

"Of course there is" George said. "She's _Sophia Black_ " he said as if it was obvious. "Her father is a killer who escaped from Azkaban and is now on the lose" he reminded him.

"I know that" Fred said. "But don't you find it odd that her and Harry were the only ones that fainted on the train? And I think there's something about her and Professor Lupin" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what the lady at the Leaky Cauldron said? That Sophia had said her last name was Lupin?"

"So?"

"So, she knows this man and on the train, they both looked upset when they saw each other" Fred told him.

"I think you're losing it, man. There's nothing there. She's just the same girl that we've taunted for the past years. Nothing has changed" George told him. "Or has it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you suddenly fancy the one and only Sophia Black?"

"What? Are you mad?" Fred said not able to stop his cheeks from burning just a little.

"Hmm. You can deny it as much as you like. But I know that look" George said going back to his breakfast before they were joined by the famous trio. "What's up with you, Harry?" he asked noticing the frown on the wizard.

"Malfoy" Ron said sitting down next to him and glaring over at the Slytherin table.

George and Fred looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.

"That little git" he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when we ran into him at the halls of the train, right Fred?"

Fred seemed to snap pit of his thoughts and looked back at them. "Huh? Oh, right, he nearly wet himself" he said glaring at Malfoy too.

"I wasn't too happy myself" said George. "They're horrible things, those dementors…"

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" Fred continued.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Harry said in a low voice.

"Well, _we_ didn't but-"

"Fred, let it go" George said.

"But what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Someone else did" Fred informed him getting Harry's attention.

"Who?" Harry asked confused before he followed Fred's eyes landing on the girl he had seen at the Leaky Cauldron, eating by herself while reading a book. "Isn't that-?"

"Sophia Black" the twins answered at the same time.

"Is she related to Sirius Black?" Hermione asked.

"She's his daughter" George informed them.

"What? He has a daughter?" Ron asked shocked. "And she goes here? And she's in Gryffindor?"

"You guys never noticed her before?"

"I think I've seen her once or twice" Harry said not really remembering the girl.

"Well, we've got to go" George said as the two of them got up. "Wouldn't want to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts" he said excitedly.

"See you guys later" Fred said as the two of them walked away.

The twins made their way over to the first lesson with Professor Lupin. When they arrived they saw that all of the seats were taken except two; one next to Lee Jordan and one next to Sophia Black.

"Well, I'll leave you to you lady then" George said smirking at his twin before making his way next to Lee.

"What? No! George!" Fred said annoyed. Grunting in frustration he walked over to the girl. "Mind if I seat here?" Sophia turned up to glare at him and then went back to her book as she shrugged her shoulders. Fred rolled his eyes but sat down either way. "So, what's your book about?"

"It's about a ginger boy who asked too many questions to this girl and then one day she's had enough so she finally kills him" she said smirking back at him. Fred let out a small laugh thinking and hoping she was joking but still tensed a little.

"Good morning everyone" the students turned around to see Professor Lupin walk inside the classroom. "Welcome to your fifth year of Defense Against the Dark Arts" he said excitedly as he started his lecture. Fred noticed that Sophia tensed just a little when the teacher had walked into the room.

"What?" she asked annoyed and he realized he had been staring.

"N-nothing" he said turning back to the front of the class as Professor Lupin explained what they would be covering that year.

Fred couldn't help but steal glances at Sophia during the class. She seemed different. Or maybe it was that he never really noticed her before. She was rather beautiful. Her long black, messy hair reached her waist now and her eyes looked brighter than they did last year; although they looked sadder. He couldn't blame her of course, but he wanted to know just how they still managed to look beautiful behind all that sadness. _What the bloody hell am I thinking? Sophia Black is NOT beautiful!_

Fred was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that the class was over. He hadn't even paid attention; not that he ever did but it was never for staring at some girl. No, not _some_ girl. Sophia Black.

"Miss Black may I have a word with you?" Professor Lupin said as the rest of the students left the classroom. Sophia cursed under her breath rolling her eyes and stopping at the door. Fred didn't know what made him do it. He really didn't but when he noticed Professor Lupin wanted to talk to her, he told George to go ahead saying he forgot his book and went back leaning against the wall just close enough to hear.

"Did you need something, Professor?" he heard Sophia said in a monotonous tone.

Remus Lupin looked at the girl standing in front of him. She was the spitting image of her father. Not only physically but Remus could see she had the same attitude. The only difference was she didn't have James or Peter or him. She didn't have anybody.

"I…" Remus started a bit awkwardly. "…wanted to see how you were?"

"I'm fine" she replied looking away.

"I um… noticed you're often alone" he said in a sad tone.

"Wow, nothing runs by you, does it?" she said sarcastically. "In case you didn't know, Professor, nobody really wants to hang out with the daughter of a prisoner that just escaped from Azkaban" she informed him.

"Have…" Remus sighed knowing he needed to ask her. "Have you heard from him?"

"No" she said sadly. "Apparently he's only looking for Potter" she said hoping he didn't notice the sad tone in her voice, but he did.

"Sophia, you and I both know that that's not true. Your father wouldn't look for Harry" he assured her.

"Right because you know him so well" she said looking back at him.

"Sophia" Remus said in a fatherly tone. He may not have seen her in almost ten years but he still _knew_ her. He knew when she was lying and right now, she was giving him the same expression she did whenever she told him she had no idea who ate all of the chocolate chip cookies. "I know this must be really hard for you" he said sitting on his desk and she finally faced him.

And that's when Remus saw it. All of the anger she had built up over the years, he could see it in her eyes. "Oh, you _know_?" she spat glaring back at him. "What exactly do you _know_ , Professor? Because you haven't seen me in almost ten years, so I really doubt that you _know_ what I'm going through" she said getting more upset. "Do you _know_ what it feels like to grow up completely alone? Do you _know_ what it's like to be hated by your _entire_ school either because you're a 'Death Eater' or a blood traitor? Do you _know_ what it's like to lose everything-?"

" _Don't_ raise your voice at me, young lady" Remus scowled her taking Sophia by surprised. Nobody talked to her like that. This wasn't like whenever a Professor yelled at her. No. This was a parent yelling at her. And she hadn't been used to that for almost ten years. "You are not the only one who lost everything that night. I lost my best friends! I lost everything too!"

"You still had me! You were supposed to take care of me! But you didn't want to, did you?"

"I had no choice!"

"Yes, you did! He named you my guardian for a reason! He was counting on you to take care of me, but you didn't! You gave me away! And now you just expect for me to pretend as if it never happened and now all of the sudden you're worried about me?"

"Sophia, I know right now this is really difficult for you to understand-"

"No, it's not" she said with all the emotion in her voice gone. "It's simple, really. You saw me like everybody else does. Like the daughter of a murderer" she said with venom in her voice. "So, is not difficult, sir" she added. "Now if you excuse me, I'd rather not break my record of getting detention with Snape within the first ten minutes" she said gathering her stuff. "The bastard hates me enough already" she muttered under her breath but Remus heard her. "See you next class, Professor" she said heading for the door.

"You used to call me uncle Moony, remember?" she heard him say when she reached the door making her freeze. She felt a tear running down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away and she turned to glare at him once more.

"Barely" she whispered before she turned around and exited the class.

* * *

Sophia made her way over to the dungeons for her next class trying to stay as calmed as possible. She hadn't just lost her father when she was four years old. She had lost her other father when she was six. Seeing him as her new DADA teacher wasn't going to be easy, but if there was something Sophia was really good at was pretending that she didn't care about anything.

"You're late, Black" Professor Snape's voice said as soon as she entered the classroom. Sophia noticed everyone was already working on their potions ingredients. Fred, who had barely made it before Snape did, noticed how upset Sophia already was. And he also knew that whatever would follow with Snape wasn't going to be good. "I believe this might be a new record for you" he said in an amused tone. "Not even five minutes of my class and you've already earned yourself detention" he informed her.

"What? But I was talking to Professor Lupin-"

"Did I say I was interested in why you were late?" Professor Snape said glaring at her. "Twenty points from Gryffindor" he said.

"What? For what?"

"For talking back to a Professor" he simply said.

"I didn't talk back to a Professor!"

"You just bought yourself another detention" Professor Snape said raising his voice at the girl and making some of the students turn their heads towards them but quickly returned to their work when Snape glared at them.

"Ooh, I'm crushed" Sophia said rolling her eyes and sitting down in the back of the class, once again, next to Fred since both of them were the last ones to arrive.

"You just bought one more!" Snape said furiously getting closer to the girl.

"Well, I'm free tomorrow, and the day after that. Beyond that, I'm going to have to check my calendar" she said defying the Potions Professor.

"Good, cause it's going to be filled. We'll keep going. Do you want another one? Just say the word. Say it. Instead of going to Azkaban, like your father, you'll come here!" he yelled making the students near them look at her at the mention of her father. It didn't go unnoticed by Sophia. She cast a nasty glare to them before glaring back to the teacher.

"In case you haven't heard, Professor, my father _escaped_ from Azkaban" she said trying to sound pleased.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"No, just a statement" she replied.

"Are you through?"

"No" she said proudly.

"I'll be doing the Wizarding World a favor" Snape said.

"So?"

"That's another detention! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step, Black" he said evilly. The students of Slytherin were watching amused at the scene. But the Gryffindor students were shocked by it. They knew Professor Snape hated Gryffindor, they had even noticed that Sophia Black was his favorite target in their class. None of them knew why. But they had _never_ seen him get this irritated and talking like this to a student. Ever. "Would you like another one?"

"Yes."

"Cut it out!" to her surprise, it was Fred who had spoken. He didn't know how was it that he just realizing how much Snape really despised Sophia.

"I would listen to Weasley if I were you" Professor Snape said with a sly smirk.

"And we both know there's a better chance on you becoming the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher before that happens" she said with a small smirk.

"That's it! Get out of my class!" Snape said smashing his book against the desk. "NOW!" Sophia kept her glare on the Professor the entire time. She grabbed her books, put them inside her bag and stormed out of the class. "Get back to work!" the teacher snapped to the rest of the students, who quickly obliged.

Sophia ran out of the castle needing to be alone. She finally found a place where she wouldn't be bothered. She grabbed her bag and looked for her cigarettes. When she finally found them she grabbed one and light it up. Feeling at ease for the first time in a while, she put her earphones once again and closed eyes not wanting to be disturbed. But once again, she was wrong.

"E-excuse me" she snapped her eyes open to find the one and only Harry Potter standing in front of her.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh-" Harry said awkwardly not really sure of what he wanted to say. "Hello" he said politely but he still felt his hands shaking a little. This girl could really be intimidating. "I'm um Harry-"

"Potter, I know" she replied taking off one of her earphones. "The Boy Who Lived" she said with a mocking smile.

"Right" Harry said. "Uh- y-you're Sophia Black, aren't you?"

"Very observant, Potter" she said taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Could I uh- could I ask you a question about your father?" he said making Sophia turn to look at him.

"It depends" she said smoking again.

"On what?"

"On whether or not I want to answer it" she simply said.

"Um" Harry said scratching the back of his head. "D-do you know w-why your father would be looking for me?"

Sophia turned to look at Harry again. But this time, she wasn't angry like she usually was. This time, Harry could see a hint of sadness in her grey eyes. "No" she quickly answered looking away.

"A-are you sure?" Harry said not fully believing her. Sophia grabbed her things and put them away in her bag before she stood up and started walking away from Harry.

"Trust me, Potter, don't go around asking questions if you're not ready for the answer" she said bitterly.

"What do you mean? Look, all I know is that everyone keeps telling me that your father is after me for some reason and he wants to kill me-"

"Kill you?" Sophia said letting out a sad chuckle when she turned around to face him again. "My father would _never_ kill you" he assured her.

"But Mr. Weasley a-and the Minster a-and Professor McGonagall-"

"Trust me, Potter, sometimes people are wrong. Just because they're your teachers or your friend's father or… the Minister" she said a little annoyed at the last one. "Doesn't mean they're always right" she told him. "Alright?" she said as she started walking away from him again.

"You fainted too, didn't you?" Harry said all of the sudden making her stop and face him once more.

"What?"

"On the train" he continued. "I fainted when the dementors came on board. Fred and George told me you did too" he stated.

"So?"

"Why were we the only ones who fainted?"

"How would I know, Potter?"

"They were looking for your father, weren't you?"

"Well, duh" she said annoyed.

"So, it makes sense that they would come after you but… why would they come after _me_?"

Sophia let out a sad sigh. "I don't know, Potter. Why don't you ask Professor Lupin?" she said all of the sudden.

"Professor Lupin? Why would he-?"

"Look, Potter, I don't have time for this, alright? All I can tell you is that I can _guarantee_ you that my father doesn't want to hurt you, alright?" she said leaving this time. And this time, Harry let it go… for now.

Sophia was almost back to her Common Room when, unfortunately, she bumped into someone.

"Hey, Soph- uh, Black" she looked up to face a certain redhead that had been around her too much for her liking lately.

"Weasley" she said trying to walk past him but Fred blocked her way.

"Why were you talking to Harry?" he asked a little confused.

"Well let's see, there was some flirting, some interschool sex, an accidental pregnancy, there'll be a shotgun wedding, wait for the invite, and a life of bliss" she replied and Fred widened his eyes a bit shocked. "I'm joking" she informed him.

"Oh" Fred said not understanding why not only did she make him a little nervous but he hadn't thought that particular joke was funny.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at the cigarette in her hand.

"None of your business, what do you want?"

"U-um, I just wanted to see if you were alright" he said not daring to look up from the ground.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"W-well, b-because of what happened in P-Potions" he said. _What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Weasley?_ _Why are you stuttering so much?_

"What's it to you, Weasley?"

"Uh- n-no n-nothing, I mean… look I know you have no reason to trust me b-but I j-just- w-well, you know with the dem-mentors a-and Snape a-and your father a-and Professor Lupin-"

" _What_ about Professor Lupin?" Sophia snapped and Fred immediately knew he had stepped over the line.

"Uh- n-nothing just um-"

"Listen to me, Weasley because I'm only going to say this once" Sophia said walking closer to the redhead and making him walk backwards until he bumped into the wall. "I don't know what kind of silly little game you and your brother are playing. I know you love your stupid idiotic pranks and that I'm your favorite target. But I warn you, _stay_ out of my life! You have no idea what goes on and you have no right to make your stupid assumptions. So, if this is just some sick twisted little prank you and your brother are plotting, please keep me out of it! I have enough to deal with already, alright? So just go pick on someone else for a change! Don't come in here acting like you really want to be my friend or that you care about me because I'm not buying that! We're not friends, Weasley! I'm just the evil dark witch, daughter of the _murderer_ Sirius Black, aren't I?" Fred opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. "That's what I thought" she said glaring at him before walking away from him once more leaving Fred to his thoughts.

He really didn't really understand why all of this was happening. Why he suddenly felt like he needed to help Sophia. He just knew he _needed_ to do it; even if he got killed in the process. Which he'd likely will.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry there wasn't much Fred/Sophia interaction in here but is not like they're going to become bffs from a day to another haha, I'm trying to sort of get the story along the line of the actual book but from Sophia's perspective of course! so on the next chapter it's Hogsmeade and more about Sirius Black and Sophia/Fred! :D so... let me know what you think! :D**

 **Mischief Managed!**


	3. The End Where I Begin

**A/N: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!**

 **aahh! first off, I want to apologize for taking so long for this chapter but I had a couple of crazy months! hopefully I'm back on track and I won't take so long between posts (I'm also currently working on All of the Stars so same goes for that one) :D**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who read, liked, followed the story and of course special thanks to my reviewers: mlr96, AdoptedWinchester (you're awesome for getting the Breakfast Club reference btw), IfYouCouldChangeTheLifeYouHave, jilys and to guests for your amazing reviews! you guys are awesome and I hope you continue enjoying this story! also thanks everyone who reviewed on my tumbl ;) so, I leave you with chapter 3! hope you like it :D**

 **quick note, like I said at the beginning, this story will be out of its time music-wise and I'll be using music from the movie Begin Again (there's even a scene from there here) and from my favorite band in the whole world, The Script! :D that'd be it, thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Harry Potter :(**

 ** _Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes_**  
 ** _Sometimes we've no choice but to walk away, away_**  
 ** _Tried to break my heart, well it's broke_**  
 ** _Tried to hang me high, well I'm chocked_**  
 ** _Wanted rain on me, well I'm soaked_**  
 ** _Soaked to the skin_**  
 ** _It's the end where I begin_**  
 ** _The Script_**

* * *

"Any particular reason why you're following Sophia, Fred?"

Fred snapped out of his thoughts at Professor Lupin's voice. "Uh, Professor! I uh- n-no I wasn't- um- hold on, how did you know I'm Fred?"

"I didn't" Professor Lupin proudly said with a small smile.

"Oh" Fred said letting out a nervous laugh.

"So, you're following Sophia?" he said looking at the girl that was sitting against a tree reading a book.

"No! I'm not following her I just…" Fred stuttered nervously. "I don't know" he said sighting.

"Is something on your mind?" Professor Lupin asked curiously.

"Do uh- do you know Sophia?" Fred asked him.

"Why yes, I believe she's in my fifth-year class" Professor Lupin said as if it was obvious.

"No, I uh don't mean like any other student. Did you know her before Hogwarts?" he asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, um- you called her by her name when she fainted in the Hogwarts Express" he reminded him.

Professor Lupin sighed sadly. "Yes, I did know Sophia before she came to Hogwarts" he said still looking at her.

"How?"

"I believe that's a story she should tell you" he told him.

"She doesn't talk to me" Fred admitted.

"What a coincidence" Professor Lupin said. "She doesn't talk to me either."

"She doesn't really talk to anyone. She's a bit… lonely, isn't she?" Fred asked him.

"I think that may be an understatement" Professor Lupin told him. "Fred, you've known Sophia for the past five years, haven't you?"

"Well, yes but we're not really friends-"

"No, I know. But you two are in the same house and in the same year" he pointed out.

"Uh- we are" Fred said a bit confused.

"Has she always been like this?" Professor Lupin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She's always by herself and she doesn't seem… happy" he pointed out. Fred felt an immense guilt fill him when Professor Lupin said that. He knew Sophia was always alone and come to think of it, he'd never seen her smile; genuinely smile. And he knew that he was a big reason for that.

"W-well, yeah she prefers to… keep to herself" Fred said a bit nervous.

"Do you know… anything else about her? Other than she's Sirius Black's daughter?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Well… she's brilliant at Transfiguration" Fred informed him. "And Charms… DADA. Every subject, really. Last year Professor Lockhart made us duel in partners, and she sent Marcus Flint flying all across the room without even saying the spell out loud" Fred said without noticing a small smile forming on his lips and Remus' proud smile on his. "She's even good at Potions, although Professor Snape is not her favorite person and I think the feeling's mutual" he said making Professor Lupin laugh just a bit.

"Figures" he muttered to himself. "Anything else?"

"Not really, sir" Fred said with an apologetic smile. "Like I said, she pretty much keeps to herself."

"I see" Remus said sadly.

"Why do you care so much about her?"

"Why do you?" he asked all of the sudden making Fred pale a bit.

"I uh- I don't-"

"Really? So you mean to tell me that while your brother and Lee are throwing Dung bombs at the Slytherin Quidditch team you'd rather be here staring at a girl who doesn't really talk to you?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It's… complicated" he said unsurely.

"Is it?"

"I think… I don't know" Fred admitted frustrated. "I didn't use to care about her, you know? B-but then this year when we saw her at the Leaky Cauldron-"

"What was she doing at the Leaky Cauldron?" Professor Lupin asked confused.

"Uh, she works there" Fred said as if it was obvious but then he realized something. "Well… she _worked_ there" he said sadly.

"What happened?"

"Um, well, apparently she hadn't told the owner she was Sirius Black's daughter and when she found out, she fired her" Fred saying leaving out the part that it was mainly his and George's fault. "She actually um-" he stopped deliberating whether or not he should tell him the next part.

"What?" he asked curiously. Fred could see the desperation in his eyes. It was as if he was really trying to find out _anything_ and _everything_ he could about Sophia. He remembered about Professor Lupin's encounter with Sophia and her saying that he was supposed to be his guardian. Maybe he was worried after all.

"Well, she had actually said that her last name was… Lupin" he informed him.

Remus didn't know what to feel. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or smile or yell.

"She- she did?" he said as calmed as he could.

"Yeah, that's also why I thought you knew her before Hogwarts… I mean, I assumed" Fred told him.

Remus only smiled at the redhead. "Thank you, Fred" he said placing his hand on Fred's shoulder.

"Uh, for what?"

"For keeping an eye on Sophia" Remus said shrugging his shoulders. "You might not admit it, but I think you do care about her. I saw the look on your face when she fainted on the train" he told him. Fred opened his mouth to say something, but nothing really came out. Was he right? Was George right as well? Did he actually care for Sophia Black? No, that wasn't right… right?

"Uh- you're welcome… I guess" he said nervously. Remus smiled back at him but his smile quickly faded when he saw past Fred.

"Oh no!" he said getting angry and walking past Fred and towards the girl. Fred turned around to see what was happening and saw Sophia lighting something and blowing smoke out of her mouth. "Sophia Regulus Black!"

Sophia looked up from her book widening her eyes. The only people that knew her middle name were her professors and her father. However, the only one who _used_ it was her father; either one of them.

" _Don't_ call me that" she complained to Remus but he ignored her. He walked over to her and snapped the cigarette out of her hand.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, young lady?" he said tossing the cigarette out on the floor and putting it out.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"You are not allowed to smoke! Ever!"

Sophia stood up and noticed Fred walking over to them. " _You_ are not allowed to tell me what to do!"

"Yes, I am! I am your teacher and I can get you expelled for this!"

"Oh, please! This one right here has almost burnt the school to the ground on several occasions along with his brother and _they're_ still here!"

"This is not a joke! Give them to me!"

"What? I am not going to-"

"Sophia!" Remus said in a dangerously angry tone. One that reminded Fred of his mother whenever she was yelling at him and George, which was pretty much all the time. "Give the cigarettes to me. _Now_ " he said sticking out his hand.

What surprised Fred the most was that Sophia didn't argue this time. Usually, she had no trouble talking back to a teacher and even defying them a bit. But she just glared at Professor Lupin and rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" she said grabbing her bag and taking out a small pack. She placed it on Remus' hand unwillingly and crossed her arms angrily. "But if I have a panic attack, is on you!" she said before turning around and leaving the two men standing there. Neither one of them seeing the tiny smile that formed on her face.

"So" Remus sighted looking back at Fred. "Will you keep an eye on her for me?"

Fred turned around to face him. Had he gone mad? But he still managed to nod lightly. "She could probably kill me, couldn't she?"

"Most likely, yes" Remus admitted. Fred sighed still watching the girl walking towards the castle, and pushing Neville Longbottom along the way, but turned to his DADA teacher.

"I'm in" he said as both of them smiled widely.

* * *

The days had quickly turned into weeks and soon enough it was the end of October. Fred had kept on trying to look for excuses to talk to Sophia, but he kept on failing. The girl was good at avoiding people. It wasn't until the first Hogsmeade weekend, when he got his big chance.

"Mate, are you even listening to me?" George snapped Fred out of his thoughts. Fred turned to look at his brother who was filling his pockets with Chocolate Frogs.

"What?"

"We're going to Zonko's" Lee informed him.

"Uh, right" he said about to follow them when he suddenly spotted somebody walking out of the Honeydukes' cellar. Somewhere, up until now, he thought him and George were the only ones that knew about it.

Fred saw the black-haired witch making sure nobody was looking at her before walking up the stairs and out of the store. After the three boys paid for their candy, they made their way into the busy streets of Hogsmeade. Fred quickly spotted the girl again and decided he needed to see where she was going.

"Um, actually guys, I will catch up with you later" he said looking at the other two.

"What?"

"Yeah, I uh- forgot that I was supposed to meet Angelina" he said trying to not sound so nervous.

"What? You've got a date with her?" Lee asked impressed but George still looked at him a bit suspicious. There was no way that his brother would have a date without him knowing about it.

"Uh, yes" he quickly said.

"Really?" George asked raising one eyebrow at him. "How come we didn't hear about this sooner?"

"I only just asked her yesterday" Fred responded still looking in the direction Sophia was walking to make sure he wouldn't lose sight of her.

"Well, good luck, mate" Lee said smiling before walking towards Zonko's but George stayed behind keeping the glare on his brother.

"What?" Fred asked innocently.

"I saw her too" he informed her.

"Who?"

"Black" he simply said.

"What about her?"

"Seriously? You're still lying to your own twin?" George asked pretending to be offended. "I've noticed the way you look at her ever since the year started. I've seen you trying to talk to her and she's even hex you for it" he told him. "I don't know what sort of game you're playing, but Black is not someone you want to mess with" he said in a serious tone. "Her father is a murderer, Fred" he said.

"That doesn't mean she is too!"

"Oh, right and neither is Malfoy" George said with a sarcastic laugh. "Face it, mate. That girl cannot be something good" he informed him. "I am not going to stop you but just… be careful" he told him before following Lee into the joke shop.

Fred still deliberated whether or not to follow his twin. But without really knowing what he was doing he suddenly found himself walking behind the same girl he'd been following for over a month. He spotted Sophia walking to a part of Hogsmeade where he had to admit he'd never been before. He saw her walk over to what looked like an abandoned pub. He was even more confused when he saw her greeting three guys at the entry of the pub. The guys looked older than them, around his brother Charlie's age, maybe. Fred slowly got closer and managed to read 'The Hog's Head Inn' right above the door, careful to not be spotted.

"Well, look who finally made it" he heard one of the guy's thick Irish accent say as he messed Sophia's hair.

"We thought you'd forgotten all about us" another one said.

"Are you joking? This was _my_ idea. I wouldn't miss it for the world" he heard Sophia say.

"That's our little Soph" he heard the last guy say before the four of them entered the pub.

Fred didn't know what was weirder; the fact that Sophia was so close and affectionate with this three strange guys or the fact that it bothered him so much. He decided to push it all aside and walked inside the place.

The bar at the Hog's Head was one small, very dirty, and dingy room that had bay windows so encrusted with filth that Fred could barely see through them. The place was filled with rough wooden tables that had nothing except the stubs of candles sitting upon their surfaces. The stone floor of the place was so dirty that it looked as though there was not a floor at all, but instead that the building is simply built on open ground. No wonder Fred had ever been there. He couldn't even recognize anybody inside the pub. No Hogwarts students. Everyone was older than them. He decided to take a seat in the last stool at the bar and ordered something to drink. He spotted Sophia sitting on an old couch as the three guys she greeted walked up a stage. The guy that had called her Soph spoke to the audience and introduced himself as Danny, his friend Mark and his brother Glenn.

"And we're The Script" he said smiling getting a few cheers from the people in the pub. "We're going to sing to you a song written by a personal friend of ours" he said smiling in Sophia's direction. _Wait, Sophia has friends?_ "It's called 'The End Where I Begin'" he announced with more cheers from the crowd.

Fred had to admit, the guys were pretty good. He listened to the lyrics and couldn't help to feel a bit sad at the fact that Sophia had written that. But she stilled looked very happy listening to her song. After a couple of more songs, the lead singer made another announcement as Fred saw Sophia's smile slowly wipe off her face.

"Thank you" he said after finishing the last song. "Thanks very much and uh- ladies and gentlemen" he said before smiling at the other two. "We've got a friend here today who, um, like us she's a long way from home" he continued. "And if it's ok with you, we were wondering if you'd like her to play one of her songs herself, is that alright?" he asked getting the crowd excited again. "Yeah?" he asked smiling. "Alright, Sophia, will you come up here, please?"

Fred turned to look at the girl who was trying to cover her face with her hand while throwing daggers at the guy onstage.

"Have you gone mad?" she whispered.

"Just, give me a moment" the guy said, ignoring her and he walked over to where she was. "I think it'd be a really good idea if you'd come up here and sing one of your songs, Soph" he tried to convince her.

"I think it'd be a fucking bad idea" she said widening her eyes.

"Come on, Soph!" Mark yelled from his spot.

"No" she said firmly. "I am _not_ a singer!"

"Yes, you are and it's time you let the world see that" Danny said before turning back to the crowd again. "You want to hear it, right?" he asked as the people around him agreed. Fred had to admit, he was dying to hear it. Danny pulled Sophia by her wrist and managed to drag her all the way up to the stage. The other two guys walked off the stage after encouraging her. She awkwardly sad on the bench and grabbed a guitar.

"Um, hi" she said shyly. This was a side of Sophia, Fred had definitely never seen. "So um, this is a new song, so it uh- might be kind of rough" she said putting some of her loose hair behind her ear. "And it's for anyone who's ever… well… felt alone" she finished. Sophia started playing the guitar and started singing what was probably the saddest song Fred had ever heard.

 _So you find yourself at this subway  
With your world in a bag by your side  
And all at once it seemed like a good way  
You realize it's the end of the line  
For what it's worth_

Fred wasn't sure if it was the Firewhisky he was drinking but he could swear the drums where Glenn previously had been, was still playing itself; the plates at least.

 _Here comes the train upon the track  
And there goes the pain, it cuts to black  
Are you ready for the last act?  
To take a step you can't take back?_

He had to blink twice to realize the piano on her left started playing itself too followed by the rest of the drums. Was she doing this herself?

 _Taken all the punches you could take  
Took 'em all right on the chest  
Now the camel's back is breaking  
Again, again  
For what it's worth_

The cello to her right side came to life when Sophia turned to look at it and Fred realized he was right. She was doing all of this by herself. No wand, no spells… she just kept on singing.

 _Here comes the train upon the track  
And there goes the pain, it cuts to black  
Are you ready for the last act?  
To take a step you can't take back?_

Fred heard some of the people around him cheer for her but his eyes were glued on Sophia. Never in a million years did he think that this girl that he'd teased for five entire years, this girl who was the daughter of one of the most famous murderers in the Wizarding World, this lonely, sad girl had so much to give.

 _Did she love you?  
Did she take you down?  
Was she on her knees when she kissed your crown?  
Tell me what you found_

As a violin joined the rest of the instruments making the song even more beautiful if it was possible, it all dawned on Fred. She'd written this song; this _sad_ song. This sad, _beautiful_ song, just as sad and beautiful as she was.

 _Here comes the rain, so hold your hat  
And don't pray to God, 'cause He won't talk back  
Are you ready for the last act?  
To take a step you can't take back, back, back?  
You can't take back, back, back._

Sophia closed her eyes as all of the instruments around her died down and it was just her and the guitar again. This had to be the most beautiful thin Fred had ever witnessed.

 _So you find yourself at this subway  
With your world in a bag by your side_

Sophia finished the song and to her surprise, the crowd cheered happily at her. She smiled shyly, standing up and taking a small bow before running back to her original spot. Danny soon took over the stage again thanking Sophia for the performance and resuming their show.

Fred's eyes never left Sophia, though. He had never realized how sad or lonely someone could be. He came from a big happy family. He had great friends. His life was pretty amazing. He felt this immense guilt for not ever noticing Sophia before. For taunting her just like probably everybody else did. So he decided right then that he was going to change that. He drank the last bit of his Firewhisky and built up his Gryffindor courage before making his way over to the girl but before he could reach her, she bumped into him like she'd done previously that year.

Sophia widened her eyes and felt her entire body tense when she faced the redhead in front of her. "Weasley?"

"Uh- hi" Fred said awkwardly before earning a glare from the girl. She stood up and started walking away from him but he quickly followed her. "Wait, Soph- Black!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Fred Weasley?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Fred said with a small smirk. "Hold on, how did you know I'm not George?"

"I didn't! But I assume that George isn't the one who's been following me for the past few months and I asked you first!"

"Uh- well, I just happened to be around here and-"

"Oh, that's bullshit! Nobody from Hogwarts ever comes in here!" she told him before she realized something. "Oh, bloody hell! He sent you, didn't he?"

"Uh- what?"

"Professor Lupin! He sent you to follow me! Ugh! I cannot believe him!" she said getting upset and walking towards the bar.

"Soph- uh, Black! Professor Lupin didn't send me" Fred tried to convince her. "Look alright" he sighed. "I saw you walking towards here and I didn't really like the look of the place so… I just wanted to see you were… alright and uh-"

"What can I get for you, babe?" the bartender said looking at Sophia in a way that made Fred a bit uncomfortable.

"Firewhisky" Sophia told him. "And don't call me babe" she said glaring at him.

"Whatever you say, babe" he replied with a mocking smirk. "Anything for you?" he asked glaring at Fred.

"Uh- same" he said and Sophia turned to look at him.

"So, you expect me to believe that you actually came all the way over here just to make sure I was alright?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh- y-yeah?"

"I don't buy it" she said crossing her arms.

"Why not? Why is that so hard to believe?" Fred asked with a chuckle.

"Because nobody ever cares if I'm alright" Sophia replied with a blank look on her face. Fred felt his heart ache. The sincerity in her voice was so sad. "Look, fine even if that was the case, which it isn't, you've seen me. I'm fine. Now go" she told him.

"I'm not going to leave you here" Fred said looking around. "This place doesn't look safe" he whispered.

"Then go to the Three Broomsticks, Weasley! And leave me alone!"

"I'm waiting for my drink" he said smugly.

"'Ere you go, babe" the bartender said putting the two glasses of Firewhisky on the bar and Sophia glared at him but still grabbed them.

"Danny's tab" she informed him and he left. She turned to face Fred to hand him one of the two glasses. "There. Now you can leave" she said turning around again.

"Wait" Fred said hopefully. Sophia sighed annoyed and faced him again.

"What?"

"Uh- you were… really good" he said awkwardly feeling his cheeks burn a bit. Sophia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?"

"The s-song- um, that was… brilliant" he said looking into her eyes. Sophia didn't know what or why but she felt something in her stomach when he said that.

"Hey Soph" the guy Fred remembered was named Mark said coming towards them. "Is this guy bothering you?" he asked glaring at Fred a little and making him nervous. Sophia kept her stare on Fred and saw the honesty in his eyes.

"Uh, no" she said sighing and making Fred a bit relieved. "He's from school" he assured him. "It's fine, I got it" she assured him. Mark walked away from the pair but still kept his glare on Fred. "One drink, Weasley and then you leave me alone" she said glaring at him a bit.

"Fine" Fred said feeling content with himself as they walked to the table where Sophia was previously sitting. "Uh, thanks for not letting your friend kill me by the way" he said pointing at the stage where Mark was.

"Mark? Please, they only send him because he's the one that _looks_ like he can kill you but he's a big teddy bear" Sophia informed him. "You should really be more worried about Glenn… he looks like a marshmallow but he really could kill you" she said taking a sip from her drink and making Fred nervous all over again. "So… why are you here?"

"Uh- I told you I-"

"You may be really good at lying to teachers, Weasley and maybe even your mother, but I assure you, you cannot fool me so I'm going to ask you one last time. _Why_ are you here?"

"Um, w-well" Fred said sighing. He knew she was going to get it out of him either way so he took a minute to gather his thoughts. "Alright, do you want the truth?

"Mhm" she said taking a sip of her Firewhisky.

"Alright… uh, it was Professor Lupin who put me up to this but! Before you say anything let me explain" he added quickly when he saw her get angry again. "Look, I-I was the o-one that mentioned it to him. He didn't want to but I kept on pushing him and he let me, I know, I'm sorry. Just please don't be mad at Professor Lupin" he begged her.

"Why did you talk to him? Out of all people?"

"W-well, uh, he seemed like the only person that would listen" he told her. That was half a lie. He talked to him because he knew Sophia better. "And uh- he just… seems genuinely concerned about you-"

"He does?" she asked looking at him and Fred could swear he saw something in her eyes. Hope.

"Y-yeah, he does" he assured her.

"Oh" she said simply. "Well, I got one last question then" she said and Fred looked bewildered. "What's in it for you?" she asked all of the sudden. Fred wasn't really expecting that. "I mean, why did you want to follow me? Why did you talk to Professor Lupin? Because I swear Weasley if this is some stupid joke you and your brother are plotting-"

"Whoa, no, no, no, hold on" Fred said feeling a little hurt of how low she actually thought of him. "Look, I know that you have no reason to believe me but I promise my brother and I aren't up to anything, George doesn't even know I talked to Professor Lupin, I swear" he tried to convince her. Sophia arched an eyebrow at him not fully believing it.

"Well, then why are you doing all of this?"

"Uh- well, I uh- asked him b-because-" he paused. _Bloody hell? What am I supposed to say?_ "W-well, to be honest, I uh-" he struggled trying to find the words. He glued his brown eyes on Sophia's grey ones. After what he'd seen and listen in her song he couldn't lie to her. He still wasn't sure why but he was certain he cared about her. "I don't… want you to be alone" he managed to get out.

Sophia may have been expecting anything out of him but she was definitely not expecting that. "Y-you don't want me to be alone?"

Fred thought back about what happened back at the Leaky Cauldron. He remembered Sophia's face when everyone realized she was Sirius' Black daughter. And then how she got kicked out of there and he found her all alone in the back of the alley. He then remembered when the Dementors came. How scared she looked. How scared _he_ was when she fainted. He knew Harry had fainted. Everyone was talking about it. Nobody seemed to care or know that Sophia had too; and all of it because of who her father was. He took another sip of her drink and smiled at her.

"Nope" he simply said.

"So" she said grabbing something from her bag and taking out a pack Fred thought had been taken away from her. "I'm just supposed to believe that Fred Weasley, the school's most famous prankster is suddenly interested in carrying for Sophia Black the one and only daughter of Sirius Black?" she said as she took a cigarette and light it up.

"Uh- didn't Professor Lupin take those away from you?"

"I got new ones" she said letting the smoke out of her mouth.

"Uh- but he said-"

"Professor Lupin isn't here" Sophia interrupted glaring at him a bit.

"Um- r-right" Fred said not wanting to make her upset. "Look, like I said, I know you've got no reason to trust me- but I assure you-"

Sophia did something that Fred was pretty sure he had never seen her do before. She laughed. "Merlin's beard! You don't even remember, do you?"

"R-remember?" Fred asked confused. "Remember what?"

Sophia smoked her cigarette once more before she continued. "The first day at Hogwarts" she explained. "You and your brother sat with me in a compartment. I was really nervous to start school but you two were actually… nice" she said with a small smile. "You two even let me prank your brother Percy with you and I gave you some of the chocolate frogs I stole from the cart" she said with a small giggle.

"Oh, Merlin" Fred said realizing it. He had no idea how he'd blocked out that big part of his first day in school. "I'd completely forgotten about that!" he said feeling even more like an idiot.

"Of course you did" she said trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"W-why don't I remember that? W-what happened?" he asked confused. Sophia let the smoke out of her mouth and looked straight into his eyes.

"What do you think happened? We arrived at Hogwarts and people recognized me. You heard my name being called and everyone knew I was Sirius' Black daughter so… you stopped talking to me" she said taking another sip of her Firewhisky. Fred felt even worse than he did at the beginning of this conversation. "So, forgive me for being a bit hesitant to believe that you genuinely care about me" she said sarcastically.

Fred looked at her shocked. "Sophia, I am really sorry" he whispered making her look at him in despair. _Nobody_ called her Sophia, if it wasn't a teacher from time to time.

"Y-you're what?"

"I'm sorry!" Fred repeated feeling like he was the biggest idiot in the entire world. "I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry?" she said trying to act like she didn't believe him but deep down, she felt a bit of hope in her heart. "About what, exactly?"

"For everything" Fred said gathering his thoughts. "For starters, I'm sorry that we stopped being your friends just like that. I'm sorry we taunted you over all these years and made you a target of our pranks" he stated. "I'm sorry George and I got you fired from your job" he said not looking at her. Sophia could sense the sincerity of his tone. "And I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this alone" he said sadly.

Sophia didn't really know what to say. She took another puff out of her cigarette before answering the only thing that came to her mind. "Is fine, Weasley."

Fred turned to face her again to look for any signs of sarcasm or mockery but he saw that she too was being honest. "R-really?"

"Yeah" she said shrugging her shoulders. "Don't get too excited though. This may be the Firewhisky talking or the fact that you talked Professor Lupin or the fact that you're probably the first person in that school who's not a teacher who has voluntarily talked to me in a very long time, but… I believe you" she said taking another sip of her Firewhisky. " _If_ … you don't say any of this to Professor Lupin" she added.

"W-what but I- I mean he-"

"I know he sent you here and I know this wasn't _your_ idea" she told him. "It's alright, I'm not mad" she added when she saw him get nervous. "But the thing between Professor Lupin and me is something that I have to fix. Not you. So… you can't tell any of this to him. About the song, about this place, I'm not even supposed to be at Hogs…" she stopped realizing her mistake. "…meade."

Fred's expression grew into a smirk. "Hold on, you mean to tell me that you sneaked into Hogsmeade?" he already assumed that since he'd seen her come out of the cellar at Honeydukes but she'd just admit it to him.

"You didn't hear that. This conversation never happened" she said glaring at him a bit.

"Right" he said drinking his Firewhisky. "So…" he said thinking it was time to change the subject. "A-are you… singing anything else today?"

"You're stepping over the line, Weasley" she said with a small smile as she let out the last of her cigarette.

* * *

"So, where did you meet them?" Fred asked once they parted ways with Danny, Mark and Glenn who turned out to be pretty cool at the end of the day.

"They used to work at the Leaky Cauldron too" she told him. "Last year they started their band though and they're finally doing something about it" she said. She didn't really understand why but it seemed pretty easy to talk to Fred somehow.

"So… you write their songs?"

"Some of them" she admitted. "I mean they write too so some of them are co-written" she said.

"Well, they were really good" he said as she tried to avoid the blush on her cheeks. "And I'd… love to hear more of them sometime" he said feeling a heat in his cheeks.

"Thanks" she replied looking away as they reached Honeydukes. But before they did, Sophia saw a familiar face running towards him. "Padfoot?"

The big, black dog came running towards the girl as she kneeled down and wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing here, boy? I thought I left you at Kings Cross station" she said patting his head as he licked the side of her face.

"Wait, is that… your dog?" Fred asked remembering him from the night at the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as he spoke, the dog turned to growl at him. "Easy mate" he said a bit nervous. He tried to pat his head but Padfoot started barking loudly at him. "Oi! Black, do something!"

"What's the matter, Weasley? Scared of a little dog?"

"That dog is not little and he looks like he wants to rip my hand off!"

"Ow, come on… he's the sweetest dog" she said hugging him towards her. "I wish I could bring him with us" she said kissing his head.

"Right… uh, we should head back. It's almost time for the Halloween feast" Fred said not feeling entirely comfortable with the way Padfoot was still growling in his direction.

"Hmm" she said sadly looking back at Padfoot with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, boy" she apologized. "I'll see you around, alright" she said as she gave him one last pat and she could swear Padfoot was looking at her with sadness in his eyes. Just like when she'd left him at Kings Cross. "Take care of yourself, alright?" she said before grabbing something from her bag and Fred saw her take out a few pieces of bread and she gave them to him.

"How long have you had him?" Fred asked once they were in the passage back to Hogwarts.

"Um, I actually found him that night at the Leaky Cauldron" she answered. "Kept me company."

"Well, at least I know that nobody did anything to you if you were with that mean scary looking dog" Fred said and Sophia rolled her eyes.

"He's not mean or scary looking!" she defended him. "You're just afraid of dogs!"

"What? I am not!"

"Yes, you are-"

"There you are!" the two of them were greeted at the end of the passage by the other Weasley twin. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" George asked his twin and then, he spotted the girl behind him. "Oh" he said glaring at her a little and she returned it. "Black."

"Weasley."

"I was beginning to think you'd murdered my brother-"

"George!"

"Oh, that's very original, as if I hadn't heard that before" Sophia said rolling her eyes. "Believe me, Weasley, if I went out murdering students, your brother wouldn't be my first choice, he wouldn't even be my first _Weasley_ " she said glaring at him. Fred knew it was weird but he still felt a bit flattered. At least he wasn't the Weasley she hated most.

"How kind of you" George said still glaring at her.

"Is there a reason why you were looking for me?" Fred asked trying to ease the tension between the two.

"Oh, right" he said turning to his brother again. "Something's wrong with the Fat Lady. No one can get in" he informed him.

"What?"

"She's gone. She's not in her frame!"

"Well, where is she?"

"How am I supposed to know? There are thousands of painting here, you daft dimbo!"

"I'm sorry, this is important, why?" Sophia asked not really seeing the big deal.

"Great, you're still here" George said sarcastically.

"I mean, everyone is at the feast, aren't they? So, maybe she'll come back later?"

"Well, we needed to get in now" George informed her.

"Oh, Merlin, were you pranking the first years again? Honestly the kids deal with ghosts, and even the Dementors this year-"

"Right, you wouldn't care about it because you wouldn't know anything fun if it hit you in the face" George argued with her.

"Guys-"

"Oh, right, like that time your stupid telescope hit me in the face? That was fun!"

"Uh, guys-"

"It's called a Boxing Telescope, what did you expect?"

"GUYS!" Fred said finally getting their attention.

"What?"

"I think there's the Fat Lady" he said pointing at a painting not too far from them. She was screaming like crazy and running from paint to paint.

"Oi, lady!" George yelled at her. The Fat Lady stopped for a second to look at the Weasley twins. "We need to get inside our Common Room!"

The Fat Lady was about to say something, when she spotted Sophia standing between the twins. "Oh, God! The eyes! THOSE EYES!" she said pointing at Sophia before she left running again to another painting.

The twins turned to look at the short witch with the most confused look on their faces. "What?" she asked equally confused.

"Well, that was brilliant, Black" George said upset. "We can't get into the Common Room and it's all because of you and your bloody eyes!"

"Excuse me? That doesn't even make sense! This isn't my fault! You know what? I don't care anymore, I don't need to deal with any of this, so… goodbye" she said walking away for the twins.

"Well, your new girlfriend's a treat" George told Fred before he could stop Sophia from leaving.

"What is your problem?"

" _My_ problem? You're the one hanging out with a criminal!"

"She's not a criminal!"

"She's Sirius Black's daughter, Fred. Wake up! Nothing good can come up from her!"

"You don't even know her!"

"And you do?"

"I… I'm starting to" he defended himself before he started to walk in Sophia's direction with George behind him.

"You're joking, right?"

"Have you ever even thought about how hard this all is for her? How lonely she must feel? The entire school hates her, George. Do we really need to be a part of that?"

"Alright, I don't know who you are and what you've done to my brother but I'd like to know if there's any chance of getting him back" he said turning Fred around.

"George, I'm serious. I saw a different side of Sophia today, she's not a bad person-"

"Right and Percy is our favorite brother-"

"George! Would you listen to me? Do you remember we were friends with Sophia once?"

"What? now you're out of your bloody mind-"

"On our first day of Hogwarts, on the ride here. We sat with her. She helped us prank Percy and gave us chocolate frogs she'd stolen" he told her and it hit George.

"Bloody hell" he said remembering the whole thing.

"Exactly. And then we turned our backs on her because we heard she was Sirius Black's daughter-"

"Right, and we're lucky we did! Fred have you ever even thought what dad would say if he found out about this? Or mum?"

"I- uh- um-" Fred stuttered. He really hadn't.

"Exactly. Because if we were friends with Sophia Black we'd probably be disowned by now" George informed him. "I don't understand this weird crush that you have on Black, but you're playing with fire here, Freddie" George said placing his hand on his twin's shoulder. "And she's not worth it" he told him before he walked on the opposite direction, towards the Great Hall.

Fred stood there for a while in silence looking at both paths he could take as if debating if he had to choose between Sophia and his brother. He sighed sadly before he decided to follow his twin; neither one of them noticing Sophia on the next hallway listening to every word they'd just said. She simply shook her head sadly. Did she honestly think Fred would never come to his senses? She needed to stop hoping that someone would ever see her as something more than Sirius Black's daughter. She resumed her walk towards the Common Room and reached the Fat Lady's portrait, without the Fat Lady in it. The portrait had been slashed so viciously that vivid canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Sophia kneeled down to pick one of the chunks in her hand. This didn't seem right.

It wasn't long before the students started heading back from the Great Hall. Sophia, not really wanting to be seen in what looked like a crime scene, took a few steps back and when more people arrived, she meddled between the crowd.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" she heard Ron Weasley ask his friends.

"Let me through, please" she heard the oldest Weasley say as he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the hold up here? You can't all have forgotten the password- excuse me, I'm Head Boy-"

And then, silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed t spread down the corridor. Sophia spotted the twins and made eye contact with Fred, who seemed a bit troubled at the moment, so she looked away. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

"What's going on?" Sophia heard Ginny ask her older brothers.

"The Fat Lady's gone" George informed her before throwing a glare in Sophia's direction.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, as Sophia walked backwards and as far as everyone as possible. She had a bad feeling about this. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned around to see Professors McGonagall, Snape and Lupin toward him; the latter spotting Sophia among the crowd with a worried look.

"We need to find her" Professor Dumbledore announced. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" Sophia heard a cackling near her.

It was Peeves, the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry. Sophia could swear he was looking directly at her with an amused expression on his face but she was probably imaging it.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Professor Dumbledore asked calmly taking the Poltergeist's attention off Sophia. His grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir" he said in an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," Peeves explained a little too happily for everyone's taste. "Something about _someone's eyes_ " he explained.

Sophia felt herself pale. The twins shared a look before they turned to look at her. She was backed up against the wall and Fred could tell she was trying really hard to keep her breathing steady. He wanted nothing more to go over to her but his feet didn't seem to move.

"Poor thing" Peeves added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" the Headmaster asked quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," Peeves said, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see" he continued as he made his way over towards Sophia again. Professor Lupin sensed Sophia's uneasiness and stepped between her and the Poltergeist. Peeves flipped over and grinned at Lupin and Sophia. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

* * *

 **A/N: aah! sorry it's a bit of a cliffhanger but since I'm going along the line of the actual book! :D but like I said I will try to post more frequently both stories! so, look out for a new chapter of All of the Stars and a new one from Begin Again as well! thank you all for reading! I hope you guys liked it and please, let me know what you think :)**

 **Song: A Step You Can't Take Back - Keira Knightley**

 **Mischief Managed!**


	4. Kaleidoscope

**A/N: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!**

 **hello everyone! I would like to apologize once for taking so long for this chapter! and I'm sorry for not posting All of The Stars first, but a friend of mine is leaving on Wednesday for 18 months so she made a special request that I would update this story before she left so I promised :)**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who read, liked, followed the story and of course special thanks to my reviewers: Tingting26021996, soapandapples, Ramen and noodle hair JT, Pysco-babydoll one guest and everyone who also reviewed on my tubmlr for your amazing reviews! you guys are awesome and I hope you continue enjoying this story! and now I leave you with chapter 4! hope you like it :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

 ** _Show me your fears, show me your scars,  
I'll take whatever's left of your heart  
Give me heaven, give me hell,  
All the dreams you try to sell,  
I want your fears, your hopes,  
The whole kaleidoscope  
With you, with you  
Our colours come alive when I collide  
With you, oh oh ooh yeah  
The Script_**

* * *

Sophia felt her heart dropping when she heard her father's name. Every single person in the hallway turned to look at her. She could already hear everyone whispering around her and her breathing started getting heavy. Her father had been in the castle. Professor Dumbledore approached her and looked at her with worried eyes before he addressed to the person beside her.

"Remus" he said. "Please stay here with Miss Black before we discuss what will be done" he said in a calmed voice.

"Yes, of course, sir" Professor Lupin said nodding.

"As for the rest of you" he said turning to the rest of the students. "We'll be going back to the Great Hall" he informed. "Off you go" he said as they all started moving hesitant leaded by Percy. Fred tried to stay back but he was quickly pulled by his twin along the other students.

Once the stairs were empty, Remus turned to Sophia, who still seemed pretty lost.

"Sophia-"

"H-he's here" she whispered.

"Sophia, we don't know if he's here" he told her.

"B-but Peeves said- a-and the Fat Lady-"

"Sophia, look at me" Professor Lupin said getting in front of her. Her eyes were filled with tears now. "It's going to be alright" he said not sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself.

"B-but he's here a-and I n-need to see him-" she said trying to walk away from the scene but Professor Lupin quickly stopped her.

"Sophia!" he said stepping in front of her. "Your father is a dangerous man-"

"No, he's not! You know he's not!" she said with pleading eyes. "P-please, uncle Moony" she said letting the tears fall down.

"Lupin" they both turned around to face Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape; the latter throwing a nasty look towards them. "Professor Dumbledore wants you" she informed him. "Both of you."

Sophia quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and the two of them follow the Transfiguration teacher with Snape's eyes never leaving him. They reached the hallway to the Great Hall where Sophia noticed the rest of the teachers were leading the other houses inside and Professor Dumbledore made his way towards the four.

"Miss Black" he said kindly with a smile that Sophia had seen before. He felt sorry for her. "Before I let you join the other students I am obliged to ask you" he continued. "Did you have any encounter with your father while he was in the castle?"

Sophia turned to look at Professor Lupin who nodded lightly. "N-no, Professor" she said sadly.

"Sophia" he said in the same steady voice. "I am not accusing you of anything" he said looking into her eyes. "But I need you to tell me if you saw him even after he got in" he asked.

Sophia felt her eyes welling up again but she tried her best to not let them out. "I didn't see him, Professor" she replied.

"Very well" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"W-wait, that's it?" Professor Snape said getting upset.

"Yes, Severus. That's it" Professor Dumbledore replied.

"She could be lying! She's _his_ daughter!" he said in an accusingly disgusted tone.

"What exactly are you implying, Severus?" the DADA teacher said stepping between the Potions teacher and Sophia.

"You should know, Lupin" Professor Snape said glaring at him. "You should know what somebody like _her_ is capable of" he said before turning back to Sophia. "Is there anybody who could verify that for you, Black?"

 _Fred Weasley_. "Um, n-no" she said sighing.

"How convenient-"

"That's enough, Severus" Remus warned him.

"But of course _you_ would believe her. Same charm as her father, I see" he said mocking him. "I happen to have a bit of Veritaserum left-"

"Sophia is not drinking _anything_ " Remus said as he felt his blood boiling and glared at his former classmate in front of him. "She said she didn't see her father, so she didn't."

"Well, I can see how she can fool you just like her father used to do-"

"Lupin! Snape! That is quite enough" Professor McGonagall said all of the sudden casting them a look that Sophia had seen on her many times being thrown her way. Both teachers didn't hesitate to oblige.

"Very well, Miss Black" Professor Dumbledore told her. "You may now join the rest of your schoolmates in the Great Hall" he informed her.

"W-wait, I c-can't come with you?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Black" Professor Dumbledore informed her. "I cannot let you come with us" he said. "So, off you go" he said nodding his head towards the Great Hall.

"B-but-" Sophia was cut off when Professor Lupin grabbed her arm and leaded her to the entrance. "B-but he-"

"Sophia, you need to stay here, alright? _Promise_ me you'll stay here" he said with worried eyes. A few tears escaped her eyes again but she nodded.

"C-can you promise me something?" she asked and Remus nodded. "I-if you- uh… if you find… him um- c-could I see him?"

Remus smiled sadly at her. "Sophia-"

"Please" she begged him again. "I miss him" she said breaking his heart.

"I'll try my best" he said before kissing her forehead and joining the other teachers.

When Sophia entered the Great Hall, she felt every single pair of eyes on her. As she slowly made her way over to where Head Boy and Girl were distributing the sleeping bags, she could hear everyone whispering.

" _How did he get in?_ "

" _Do you think he's still in the castle?_ "

" _Maybe he knows how to Apparate._ "

" _Disguised himself, probably._ "

" _He could've flown in._ "

Sophia had finally made it through the Great Hall able to avoid looking directly at everyone; especially a pair of brown eyes that had never left her. Sophia felt the glare of Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater and they stepped aside as she approached the pile of sleeping bags and grabbed one. Fred felt his stomach dropping. He felt bad for her. Not only was the _entire_ school judging her right now, her father, whom she hadn't seen in forever, had been there. He saw the look on her face when Peeves said his name.

"Do you reckon she let him in?" he heard Angelina asked the others.

"What?" Fred asked when he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Black" she told him. "Do you think she helped her father come in?"

"Of course she did" Alicia Spinnet told them. "How else could he have gotten in? With the Dementors and all" she said.

"I don't think she did" Fred blurted out suddenly. George turned to look at him with warning eyes. "I m-mean, she wasn't even there when he was there… right?" he tried to reason with them.

"How would you know that, Fred?" Angelina asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Fred. How would you know that?" George said raising an eyebrow at him.

"W-well, b-because it happened while we were at the feast… I mean if she would've helped him he would've gotten into the Common Room" he said.

The rest of them dropped it but still looked at him a bit suspicious. Fred simply ignored them and turned to look back at Sophia. She was headed for the furthest corner where no one else was, hoping nobody would bother her, but no such luck.

"What the bloody hell is _she_ doing here?" Sophia heard a guy from Gryffindor yell from his spot.

"Yeah! Aren't we supposed to be in here for our own safety?" a guy from Hufflepuff yelled.

"I don't feel very much safe with her in here!" Sophia heard a Ravenclaw girl yell.

"Her father is out rummaging in the castle. Are we supposed to believe he won't come for her?" she heard Marcus Flint's voice not far from her. "Who's to say she didn't let him in-?"

" _Don't_ speak about my father, Flint" Sophia said feeling her blood boil.

"Or what? You'll have him kill me?" he mocked her.

"I don't really need _him_ for that" she said grabbing her wand.

"I'm not scared of you, Black" he said taking a few steps towards her. Fred saw that Sophia was trying to look intimidating but he noticed the way she clutched the sleeping bag tighter. He turned to look at Percy, hoping he would put an end to this but he was too busy with his stupid girlfriend. So, he decided he'd had enough. Before George could stop him, he was standing in front of Marcus Flint and Sophia Black.

"Leave her alone" the two teenagers turned around when they heard his voice. Fred could swear Sophia looked almost relieved when she saw him but maybe it was his imagination.

"Oh, how nice" Marcus mocked with his friends behind him laughing. "Little Black has her own savior."

"Why don't you run along with your pathetic friends back to your spot, Flint?" Fred asked glaring at him and stepping in front of Sophia. Sophia wasn't sure why, but she felt an immense calmness when Fred appeared by her side. This was completely different for her. Nobody was ever on her side. But she liked it.

"Why are you standing up for her, Weasel? It's her fault that we're here!" Marcus said pointing at her.

"No, is not-"

"Stop talking" he heard Sophia whisper behind him. Fred turned around to look at her confused but she only shook her head. "I don't need your help, Weasley" she said quietly but there was something inside of Fred that told him she didn't mean it. Sophia walked past him and was about to walk past Marcus but he grabbed her arm and pushed her back.

" _Don't_ touch me!" Sophia she yelled at him making the Head Boy and Girl turn their heads towards them.

"Why don't you tell your father on me, Black?" Marcus said with a defiant look in his eyes.

"STOP talking about my father!" She warned again with her wand was pointing at his neck.

"Soph- Black! Stop" Fred said trying to lower her arm.

"Black!" Percy said stepping over to the group with Penelope behind him. "That's enough! Put down your wand!" he glared at the girl but Sophia didn't move. "Now!"

Sophia looked around her and saw everyone looking at her; not only her classmates but the first years and some second years. They seemed genuinely scared. So she slowly put down her wand.

Flint let out a laugh. "I knew you didn't have it in you-"

Before he knew what was happening, Sophia had turned back around to him bringing her fist to his jaw.

"Sophia!" Fred said pulling her back.

"Black!" Percy snapped. "That's it!" he said pushing away his brother and facing Sophia. "Detention!"

"What?" Sophia said glaring at him. "He deserved it! He started it!"

"Do not raise your voice at me, unless you want more detention!"

"You can't give me detention! You're not a professor!"

"I am Head Boy!" he said pointing at his badge.

"Your badge says: _Bighead Boy_ " Sophia informed him and Fred tried to contain his laugh. Percy turned down to look at it to see that it, in fact, read those words and Sophia smirked just a little when he saw his face turning red. "Be that as it may, I advise you, _Black_ " he said her last name with disgust. "To walk over to where you were headed" he said getting closer to her but Sophia stood her ground. "And don't cause any more trouble unless you want me to call Professor Dumbledore" he finished.

Sophia took a look around again. Penelope Clearwater was trying to fix Flint's nose. She spotted Harry Potter and his friends somewhere along there witnessing the whole scene. The other Weasley twin was now standing beside Fred, trying to pull him away and back to his friends. Sophia composed herself and turned around to go back to her spot when Percy added something. "Like father, like daughter" he muttered under his breath but Sophia heard him.

"Percy!" Fred snapped at his brother.

"What was that?" Sophia asked turning back to face the Head Boy and glaring at him even more than before.

"You heard me, _Black_ " Percy said glaring at her. "If it were for me, I'd let you sleep out on the hallway" he continued. Fred could see Sophia shaking with anger but she was trying her best not to snap and do something she might regret. So she only smirked back at him.

"Well, if it were for me" she said before turning her look at the twins. "You'd be my first Weasley" she told him before walking away from them.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Percy asked his brothers confused.

"N-nothing" they both said at the same time remembering how Sophia said Fred wouldn't be the first Weasley she'd murder.

Sophia sat down by herself in the furthest corner of the Great Hall with everyone's eyes still on her. She took out her things and put her headphones on to shut the world out listening to one of her favorite songs she used to dance with her father when she was a young girl.

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars.

 _I may not always love you_  
 _But long as there are stars above you  
You never need to doubt it  
I'll make you so sure about it  
God only knows what I'd be without you_

Sophia felt a single tear roll down her cheek listening to the song as she watched the ceiling stars.

"Don't even think about going over there" George whispered to his twin who couldn't stop looking at the lonely girl.

"Mate, look at her. She's miserable" Fred whispered back to him. "Everyone in here is looking at her as if she was Sirius Black herself!"

"That's because she's his daughter, you idiot! She might as well be! Fred, I know I said I wasn't going to stop you before, but now I'm genuinely concerned. What if she actually let her father in-?"

"Come on, George, you don't really believe that, right? She as with _me_ the entire afternoon" Fred reminded him.

"Would you like to tell everyone that?" George asked him. "Fred, I am saying this because I don't want to see you dead. Stay _away_ from Sophia Black" he warned.

Fred didn't answer. He just laid on his back and so did George. Soon enough, one of them was asleep. So the other one looked around to make sure nobody would notice as he silently made his way to the girl who was also still awake.

"Hey" he whispered not getting any response from her. He gently shook her shoulder making her jump and noticed she removed the same device from her ear.

"Blimey, Weasley why do you continue to scare me like that?" she said looking at the Prefects to make sure nobody was noticing them.

"Well, I wouldn't scare you if you wouldn't always have that thing on your ear" he said pointing at it.

Sophia sighed. "What do you want?"

"I just um… wanted to see if you were alright" Fred told her. Sophia turned to look at him. She saw the genuine sincerity in his eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks" she said not facing him. "You um- y-you didn't need to stand up for me" she said looking down at her hands. "Um- th-thank you."

Fred couldn't help but smile a little. He could tell this wasn't something she usually did; probably because it wasn't usual for her to have someone on her side.

"You're welcome" he replied.

"Your brother's right, you know?" she said all of the sudden.

"Uh- which one?" he said with a little chuckle.

"Your twin" she replied. "You shouldn't be talking to me" she told him. "You shouldn't stand up for me" she said. "I'm not worth it" she said looking at him.

"Don't you think I should be the one deciding that?" he asked surprising her a little. Sophia opened her mouth to say something else but closed her again when nothing came out. "So this… thing… you said it plays music, right?"

"Um, y-yeah, it does" she said grabbing one of the earphones and handing it to him. "Here."

"What are you listening to?"

"The Beatles" she said laughing a little at his confused face. "You'll love them" she said as he smiled at her and placed the headphone in his ear.

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Sophia watched him look around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. As she watched that, she met a pair of bright green eyes behind round glasses looking directly at her before he too pretended to be asleep.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir" he said making Sophia roll her eyes at his comment and at his brother currently snoring next to her.

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently, she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked" he informed him. Sophia bit her lip to not say anything. "She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

Sophia heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps. "Headmaster?" it was Snape. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

Sophia felt her heart aching. Yes, she didn't want them to find her father to send him back to Azkaban but she thought she might see him after all these years.

"What about the Astronomy Tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched…"

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

Sophia opened her eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Percy's back was to her but she could see Professor Dumbledore's face, and Snape's profile, which looked angry. And again, she was met by Harry Potter's eyes before he quickly shut them again.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before- ah- the search? As well as the start of the term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation. Sophia rolled her eyes once again. Of course, he'd think she'd had something to do with it; or Professor Lupin for that matter.

"I do, Severus" said Dumbledore, and there was something like a warning in his voice.

"It seems- almost impossible- that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed-"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it" said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. Sophia felt her heart beating back to a normal pace. She would lie if she'd say she wasn't relieved that at least Professor Dumbledore believed her. "I must go warn the dementors" said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when the search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" asked Percy.

"Oh yes" said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster."

Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face, he cast a glare in Sophia's direction as she quickly pretended to be asleep; and then he too left; leaving Sophia lying on her back sighing. She played her favorite song again and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As Sophia expected, the school talked of nothing but her father for the next few days. Theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; she heard someone saying how he could turn into a flowering shrub; that was probably her favorite one. To cap it all, she was being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with her, and Fred Weasley (acting by Professor Lupin's orders) was coincidentally a lot friendlier to her these days. She still wasn't sure how to handle all of this; she was used to always being by herself, but she still found it odd that, for some reason, whenever Fred was around her, it felt… nice. As she also expected, people were either more scared of her… or hated her more. She walked through the halls with people pointing at her and whispering about her.

"Don't listen to them" Fred said sitting down next to her on their DADA class. "They're all idiots."

"One of them is your brother" she informed him pointing at George on another table along with Lee and the rest of Fred's friends motioning at her.

"Then I should know" he said making her laugh just a little. "So, what are we going to listen to today?"

"You know, I may start regretting showing you all of this music" she told him. Fred was about to say something else when the door burst open. The entire class fell quiet when they didn't see Professor Lupin, but Professor Snape, enter the class.

"I will be filling in for Professor Lupin's class" he said as he walked to the front of the room. "He says he is feeling too ill to teach today" he said with a twisted smile.

"What's wrong with him?" she heard Katie Bell ask from her desk.

"Nothing life-threatening" he said, looking as though he wished it were. "Five points from Gryffindor for talking out of line" he said glaring at Katie before looking around the class before landing his eyes on Sophia. "As I was saying before Miss Bell interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far due to his lack of organization-"

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had" George said boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you" he said glaring at Sophia. "So, today we shall discuss-" Sophia watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered. "- dementors."

Sophia felt her heart sinking a little. "But sir" Angelina Johnson said. "We're not even supposed to do dementors yet-"

"Miss Johnson" said Snape in a voice of deadly calm. "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394" he glanced around again. " _All_ of you! _Now!_ "

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books. Sophia hesitatingly started opening her book when all of the sudden, it shut opened in that page revealing a dementor image on one of the pages. She looked up to Professor Snape who was keeping her glare on her.

"Which of you can tell me what is the _Dementor's Kiss_?" Everyone sat in motionless silence. Fred noticed Sophia's breathing started getting a bit heavy. "Anyone?" he asked with his twisted smile back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic information about-"

"We told you" Fred snapped. "We haven't got as far as dementors yet-"

" _Silence!_ " he snarled at the redhead. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a fifth-year class who wouldn't even know the job of Azkaban's guards even with them filling this place" he said. "I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are" he said. "Very well, then, _Miss_ _Black_ " he said suddenly surprising _everyone_. In the five years they'd had known Snape, he'd _never_ called Sophia anything other than just her last name. "If you'd be so kind to read the third paragraph of your book" he said standing in front of her.

Sophia looked at the text in front of her. She knew what dementors were. She looked them up the minute she got to school. She knew what they were. She knew what they did in Azkaban. And she knew _exactly_ what the Dementor's Kiss was.

"Uh- I uh-" she stuttered. "I c-can't-"

"You can't or you won't?" Professor Snape asked. " _Read_ it if you don't want me removing fifty points from your house for disobeying your professor" he threatened.

Sophia glared at him a little before she returned back to her book. "The um Dementor's Kiss is-"

" _Louder_ " Snape yelled at her. Sophia took a deep breath and tried to contain herself.

"The Dementor's Kiss is the act of a Dementor sucking out a person's soul" she managed to read out loud. "V-victims are left in what muggles would call a persistent vegetative s-state" she said with her voice breaking a little. Everyone around her turned to look confused at her. Especially Fred. "E-empty shells that are still alive but irretrievably _gone_. It is impossible to r-return as a ghost, for the Kiss consumes the soul, a-and there is also the possibility that the soul is trapped inside the d-dementor" she finished looking down.

Snape's look towards Sophia became even more amused as his twisted smile was plastered back. "And would you care to elaborate one of the usages of said kiss?"

Sophia couldn't help it anymore. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek. Fred noticed. But she never broke eye-contact with the Potions teacher. "N-no, sir" she said quietly.

"No?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Sophia only shook her head. "Thirty points from Gryffindor" he informed. "The Dementor's kiss is occasionally imposed as a sentence for criminals of Azkaban" he explained. Fred felt the color of his face drain completely as he turned to look at Sophia who was gripping the hem of her skirt so tight, her knuckles were completely white. "Like for instance, _when_ they catch Sirius Black" he said turning to look back at Sophia as did the entire class. "You can be certain that that _will be_ his sentence" he said as Sophia stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears.

Fred felt his blood boiling. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because nobody there liked Sophia and every one of them had made a rude remark about her father, but this was completely different. Snape was mocking her about something none of them even knew could happen. About the worst thing that could happen to a person and it might just happen to her own father.

"I am sure they're so longing to see him" Snape continued as if it wasn't enough. Fred saw Sophia putting her head between her hands covering her ears and the tears fall down from Sophia's face and into her parchment. It broke his heart. "One can only imagine what that must be like to endure-"

"STOP IT!" he yelled at the Potions teacher as he smashed his fist on the desk. "Stop it! Can't you see you're upsetting her?!"

The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Fred slowly, and the room held its breath.

"Detention, Weasley" Snape said silkily, his face was very close to the redhead. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed-"

The teacher got interrupted with the sound of Sophia's chair being pulled back and her getting up quickly.

"Get back on your seat, Black if you don't want to join Weasley-" but Sophia was already running out the door. Snape sighed furiously before turning to the rest of the class and walking to the front again. "Due to Black's _unacceptable_ behavior, you will each write an essay, to be handed in, to me, on the effects of receiving the Dementor's kiss. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand- and just what do you think you're doing Weasley?" he asked glaring at the redhead who was putting all of Sophia's things inside her bag and his things inside his own.

"Well, not that is any of your business but I'm going to see if _my friend_ is alright" he said throwing a death glare at Snape.

"You get back on that chair if you don't want a month worth of detention along with Black" he threatened walking towards the redhead.

"I'll see you in detention, sir" he said glaring at him before he ran out of the classroom.

Sophia ran as fast as she could. She wasn't even sure where she was going but she needed to get out of there. She couldn't breathe. She made her way to Myrtle's bathroom knowing it would be empty and once inside, she collapsed on the floor. She tried to calm herself but it didn't seem to be working. She knew all of this. She knew what would happen to her father if he was caught but she couldn't bear to face it. She thought she heard something and assumed it was probably Myrtle coming to mock her but she was surprised to see an actual living person kneel in front of her.

"Sophia-" Fred's voice was softer than she could ever think of.

"I c-can't- I c-can't s-stop-" she said between sobs. "I c-cant s-stop cry-"

"Crying" came the voice of the ghost floating above her cubicle. "She can't stop crying" she informed Fred.

"Thanks, I can see that" Fred said rolling his eyes a bit and the ghost disappeared glaring at the pair. "Sophia" he said placing his hands gently on each side of her face. "Sophia, look at me" he whispered. "It's alright" he whispered. "Just breathe with me, yes?"

Fred felt his heart breaking all over again when her deep grey eyes met his brown ones. She was terrified. But she tried to breathe in and out with him.

"There you go" Fred said with a tiny smile. "It's alright" he whispered soothingly. Fred carefully wrapped his arms around her not wanting to upset her more and felt a little relieved when she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him.

Sophia had no idea what it was about Fred but right now, she didn't care. She needed somebody. She never had anybody. So she let herself being pulled into Fred's chest where she continued to cry her eyes out silently.

"Shh, it's alright" Fred kept on whispering as he stroked her back. After what felt like hours, Fred felt her finally calm down.

"I'm sorry" he heard her say in a small voice.

"For what?" Fred asked genuinely confused.

"You seem to keep getting in trouble because of me" she said wiping away the remaining tears.

"Please, don't flatter yourself. I was getting in trouble way before I started talking to you" Fred said trying to make her laugh and getting a tiny smile in response as she used her sleeve to clean her face. "Here" he quickly took out his handkerchief and offered it to her. Sophia looked up at him surprised. "What? My mum told me to always carry one in case… well" he said with a small smile.

"Your mother is a smart woman" she said taking the handkerchief from his hand and drying her eyes. "Thanks."

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked her gently and she shook her head no. "Sophia" he said softly. Sophia decided it was a nice change from _Black_. "You need to at least talk to someone about it" he told her.

"It's just" she said playing with the handkerchief with her hands. "I know that everyone believes my father is a dedicated follower of the Dark Lord and that he did… all these terrible things" she said shutting her eyes before looking at Fred again. "But" she said with her lip trembling a little. "He's _my father_ " she said with a tiny smile. "A-and of course nobody is going to believe _me_ b-but" she continued trying to stop more tears from falling. "H-how would you feel if people said bad things about George?" she said all of the sudden. "Things that you know weren't true b-but everybody else thinks they are?" she continued. Fred felt even more like an idiot than ever. She had a point. She may have known the man more than any of the students that talked shit about him. Granted, they talked what their parents knew, but still. "And I can't really just… talk about him with anyone because of that" she explained looking down.

"W-well, what about Professor Lupin?" he suggested. "M-maybe you could talk to him?"

Sophia turned to look at Fred and did something she rarely did. She smiled at him. "Yeah, maybe I can" she said quietly as Fred smiled too.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"As matter of fact, I am" she said as he got up and helped her to her feet. "How much trouble did you get in with Snape?"

"Uh, well, actually we both got a month worth of detention" he said as they exited the bathroom. "Nothing we can't handle" he assured her when he saw she was about to apologize again. "Here" he said as he handed her bag.

"Oh, thanks" she said with a small smile.

"Don't mention it" Fred told her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I will be" she said with a sad smile and Fred noticed she had the pack of cigarettes in her hand already. He wanted to say something but decided against it.

"Alright, then. I best leave, I have Quidditch practice" he told her.

"On this weather? You're joking, right?"

"Have you met Oliver Wood?" he said making her laugh a bit again. "I'll see you around then?" he said smiling and she nodded. Fred turned around and was about to leave when…

"Fred" he heard her voice. He wasn't sure what surprised him the most; her calling him back, or her calling him by his first name. He turned back around to face her biting her bottom lip. She walked towards him and stood on her toes, kissing his cheek. "Uh- thank you" she said feeling a bit of blush creeping onto her cheeks. "F-for everything" she added before smiling at him and turning around to walk in the opposite direction leaving the redhead standing on his place lifting a hand up to the spot where Sophia's lips had been just one moment ago as he felt the corners of his lips turning up once again.

* * *

Sophia walked quietly through the halls managing to find the teacher's headquarters. She searched for the one she was looking for and gently knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened. Remus Lupin stood there paler than she'd ever seen him. She also noticed a few new scars over his face.

"Sophia" Remus said not expecting the witch to stand in front of his doorstep.

"Hi" Sophia said quietly.

"Hello" Remus said with a small smile.

"I don't know why I'm here" she said looking down as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand.

"I didn't ask" he told her. "Would you like to come in?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, alright" he said turning around and walking back inside. "Well, I'll just leave the door open and go sit" he said as he went inside to make some tea. She decided to go inside and closed the door behind her. "Would you like some tea?"

"Uh- sure" she said sitting on a chair by a small fireplace.

"Milk and two sugars?"

"Um- h-how did you know-?"

"It's how he always took it" he told her with a sad smile and Sophia nodded.

"How come you're not at dinner?"

"I could ask you the same thing" he said with a small smile as he came over with the two cups of tea and handing her one.

"Thanks" she said taking a sip. "Um S-Snape said you w-were feeling too ill to t-teach" she said not facing him.

"I was" he replied.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked. Remus could notice the hint of worry in her voice, just like her father's.

"I am, thanks for asking" he informed her. She placed her cup on the table and grabbed her bag.

"Um- I uh… got you these" she said still not facing him and handing him about five bars of chocolate. Remus felt his heart warming picturing the same girl, only ten years ago with the same expression.

"Thank you" he managed to say without his voice breaking. "That's very thoughtful of you."

"It's nothing" she shrugged it off. They remained silent for a while until Remus spoke again.

"Fred told me what happened in class today" he said making her roll her eyes.

"Of course he did" she muttered.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Sophia-"

"If he gets caught" she said in almost a whisper. "He'd get the Dementor's Kiss, right?" she asked with her eyes welling up again.

"I'm afraid so, yes" Remus said with the same pained expression on his face.

"D-do you think he did it?" she whispered. Remus sighed and looked back at the fire in front of them.

"It was a very dark time, Sophia-"

"That's not what I asked-"

"I know" he said. "It's been twelve years, Sophia. I don't think I know anything anymore" he admitted.

"Why did you give me up?" she asked him all of the sudden. Remus turned around to face her and saw the same look of hurt and sadness that he did all those years ago; the day they took her away from him.

"Sophia-"

"You were everything I got left" she said with a silent tear running down her face.

"You still have me" he assured her.

"No, I don't" she said looking down.

"Yes, you do. Sophia, look at me" he said sitting on the table in front of her. "I know this may be hard for you to understand and I promise you that I will tell you everything one day" he said in a serious tone. "But you _have to trust me_ when I tell you that not a day went by when I didn't regret that" he said with his eyes tearing up now. "Not a day went by when I didn't think of you" he continued. "And I'll never forgive myself for failing you" he said. "And for failing him" he finished. "I love you, Sophie" he said making her cry a bit more at the nickname she hadn't heard in over ten years. "Nothing will ever change that and you will _always_ have me" he assured her. He then put his hand in his sweater pocket taking out something to show her. "Look" he said placing the small picture in her hand. Sophia felt the corners of her lips when she saw her uncle Moony, fourteen years younger with her father standing next to him and herself as a baby in Remus' arms; both her and her father with chocolate cake all over their faces and her uncle Moony with some as well. "That was for your first birthday" he told her.

Sophia threw her arms around Remus' shoulders and the tears came again. He was taken a bit aback by it before he wrapped his arms around her as millions of memories floated back into both their minds of this same scenario a long time ago.

"I'm sorry" she whispered between sobs. "A-about what I said to you on the first day and everything" she said.

"I know, Sophie, I know" Remus said returning the hug and kissing her head. "It's alright" he assured her as she pulled away and he wiped away the remaining tears.

"C-can you be my uncle Moony again?" she asked with a small smile.

"I never stopped being your uncle Moony, Sophie" he said kissing her temple and she hugged him again. "Although don't think, for a second, that this means I will treat you differently in class" he said making her laugh a little.

"Fine" she said pulling away. "But can you at least get Fred off my back now?"

"Hmm, I don't know" he said laughing at her pouting. "I think he's good for you."

"I think you might still be delirious from your illness" she said placing her hand on his forehead but deep down, she thought so too. Remus then got out all of the albums he had in his office from their past lives. They spent the next couple of hours remembering stories from a long time ago. And for the first time in that long time ago, both of them finally felt back at home.

* * *

 **A/N: aah! so there's chapter 4! I really hope you guys liked it! :) thank you all for reading! and please, let me know what you think :)**

 **Song: God Only Knows - The Beach Boys**

 **Mischief Managed!**


	5. You Won't Feel A Thing

**A/N: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!**

 **once again, so sorry for the long wait, you guys know the drill! thanks for everyone who still follows this story :D special thanks to: Tingting26021996, kate3110, CsuiCsi, TheQueen1615, jilys, 673735 for your amazing reviews! and also the ones who reviewed on Tubmlr! you guys are awesooome! :D so here's chapter 5! hope you guys like it! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

 ** _When trouble thinks it's found us_**  
 ** _The world falls down around us_**  
 ** _I promise baby you won't ever_**  
 ** _You won't ever feel a thing_**  
 ** _'Cause I will take it on the chin eh, for you_**  
 ** _So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin_**  
 ** _I promise you won't feel a thing, no_**  
 ** _'Cause everything the world could throw_**  
 ** _I'll stand in front, I'll take the blow for you_**  
 ** _For you  
The Script_**

* * *

Fred woke up with a jolt when another thunder could be heard in his dorm. It was still dark outside. He turned around to look at his roommates but they were all sound asleep, snoring even. He looked out the window and saw the lightening illuminating the sky. He rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but it was very difficult, now that he was awake, to ignore the sounds of the thunder rumbling overhead, the pounding of the wind against the castle walls, and the distant creaking of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. He gave up any thought of more sleep, got up and walked quietly out of the dormitory. He walked down to the Common Room, confused by seeing the fireplace lighted up and music playing. He was surprised when he saw Sophia Black sitting on the nearest couch with a cigarette in her hand where she rested her head. Her eyes were closed and she had a quill on her other hand with tons of parchments scattered around the floor along with records and a half-eaten box of chocolate on the coffee table. He was about to walk towards her when he heard something else. He heard her sing.

 _Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style some day  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're going, I'm going your way  
Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting, round the bend  
My Huckleberry Friend, Moon River, and me_

"Wow" was everything that came out of Fred's mouth.

The witch jumped a little and opened her eyes to see the boy walking towards her.

"Jesus, Weasley" she said with her hand on her chest. "What is it with you and sneaking up on people?"

"I'm sorry, I- didn't mean to scare you" Fred said trying not to laugh. "I was going to say something but then you started singing and- uh- w-wow" he repeated with a sigh. Sophia was glad the room was dark, otherwise he'd see the blush in her cheeks. "Did you write that?"

"That? Huh, I wish" she said letting the smoke out of her mouth. "No, that was written by Johnny Mercer and Henry Mancini. It's from a movie called Breakfast at Tiffany's. Aubrey Hepburn sang it in the movie. Beautiful" she said smiling at him.

"What's a movie?" Fred asked her a bit confused. Sophia turned around to see him blowing smoke out of her mouth.

"Um, it's... well, you... um... it's hard to explain" she said realizing she'd never explained what a movie was before. "I guess I'll have to show you sometime" she said smiling at him. "What are you doing up?"

"Uh, couldn't go back to sleep" Fred said sitting on the couch next to her. "What about you?"

"I'm writing" she said taking a puff out of her cigarette. "Or well, trying to" she admitted.

"Is the middle of the night" Fred said with a small chuckle.

"I know" she said gathering her parchments. "My category tonight is songs in movies" she said showing him another record and Fred smiled a bit at her.

"Um, are- are you alright? I didn't see you at dinner" Fred said nervously not really wanting to sound like a stalker.

"Oh, um, right" she said putting out her cigarette. "I uh had to talk to Professor Lupin about… something" she said with a small smile. "Are you alright?" she asked all of the sudden. "You seem a bit worried about something."

"Well, I've got a Quidditch game in a couple of hours" he said looking out the window just as another lightening came to view.

"Doesn't it get cancelled with this kind of weather?" she asked feeling uneasy about the whole thing.

"I don't think so" Fred informed her.

"You're up against Slytherin, right?"

"No" Fred shook his head. "Flint came up with the pathetic excuse that Malfoy's arm is still injured but it's obvious they don't want to play in this weather" he said annoyed. "We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Oh, well, then you've got nothing to worry about" she said shrugging her shoulders as she read through her parchments. "I mean, nothing personal against Hufflepuff but Wood is a better Keeper than Fleet. Johnson, Bell and Spinnet are a lot faster and cleverer than the Hufflepuff Chasers and come on, Diggory is no match for Potter" she added. "And… McManus and Rickett? They've got _nothing_ on you and your brother" she said casually. "You two are like two Bludgers yourselves" she said with a small laugh and Fred's jaw was dropped.

"Y-you know Quidditch?" he asked shocked making her lift her head.

"You don't have to act so surprised is the most popular sport in the Wizarding world and the only one this school practices" she informed him.

"No, I know but uh- I mean not many girls like Quidditch a-and I've never seen you during a match-"

"Just because you haven't seen me, doesn't mean that I haven't been to them" she said.

"You've been to our games?" he asked impressed.

"I never miss a Gryffindor match" she said with an arched eyebrow.

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"How come you've never tried out for the team?"

"Why do you think?" Sophia said looking at him with an obvious expression on her face. "Do you really think Wood would allow Sirius Black's daughter on the team?"

"Oh, come on Sophia, that can't be your reason" Fred said sadly. "I could talk to Wood, maybe you can try out next year, he won't be around and-"

"Alright, calm down, that's not my _only_ reason" she interrupted him. "If you must know… I stink at Quidditch" she said with a small laugh.

"What?" Fred said trying not to laugh too.

"I played once with Danny, Mark and Glenn. They… tried to teach me" she explained. "I was awful. I don't have the best coordination with a broom" she said with a chuckle. "Even if I do enjoy flying" she said with a sad smile. "But, I like watching Quidditch" she continued. "I used to watch Quidditch matches with my dad all the time" she said suddenly. Fred saw the sadness wash over her face when she mentioned him. He was about to say something but she interrupted him. "Oh, I love this song" she said finding another record on the floor. "Listen" she said as the music started playing.

 _You must remember this  
A kiss is just a kiss  
A sigh is just a sigh  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by  
And when two lovers woo  
They still say: I love you  
On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by_

"This was from a movie called Casablanca" she told him. "I've always wanted to write something this beautiful" she said with a smile as she rested her head on her hand and sang the rest of the song.

 _Moonlight and love songs - never out of date  
Hearts full of passion - jealousy and hate  
Woman needs man - and man must have his mate  
That no one can deny  
It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by_

Fred was mesmerized by Sophia. There was not another word to describe it. He couldn't help but think how things would've been if he hadn't stopped talking to her after the first day; if he would've chosen to be her friend instead of taunting her for the past five years.

"Well, I know I've only heard a few of them but, I really think your songs are brilliant" he told her. She turned to face him and smiled at him.

"I think you've been taking a few too many hits to the head with a Bludger, Weasley" she said with a chuckle before she picked up another piece of chocolate. "But thanks" she said offering one to him. Fred smiled gratefully at her and took it.

"So, are you going to come to the match tomorrow?" he asked with a hopeful smile. Sophia turned to look up and smile at him.

"I told you… I never miss a Gryffindor match" she said biting another piece of chocolate.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Fred entered the Great Hall. He had woken up by himself on the same spot where he fell asleep watching and listening to Sophia sing. He was now sure that not only did he care for Sophia; he was starting to actually like her. She was unlike any other girl he'd ever met. She was smart, funny and sweet, the last two being things he _never_ thought someone like her could be. But he could still feel the sadness behind her eyes and he promised to himself he was going to change that. He spotted the lonely girl somewhere in the Gryffindor table with her eyes glued to a book and he was about to walk towards her when…

"Weasley!" Oliver's voice came next to him as he dragged him by his arm. "Come on, whole team is over here" he said leading the both of them towards George and the rest of them before Fred could protest. "Hope you got a good night sleep, mate. Is going to be a tough one" he said as they sat down.

"Stop worrying, Oliver" Alicia said soothingly. "We don't mind a bit of rain."

But it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. Fred was looking for Sophia everywhere but it was rather hard to find her in this weather. He was pulled by his twin towards the locker room. The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him. Fred would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. But not just about the match, something felt off… but then he could hear her. He could hear Sophia inside his mind.

 _McManus and Rickett? They've got nothing on you and your brother. You two are like two Bludgers yourselves._

He felt a little better, knowing that she believed in him and that she was probably out there watching and he slowly made his way out to the pitch. The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded.

Madame Hooch howled the words "Mount your brooms" and then she put her whistle to her lips and gave a blast that sounded shrill and distant – they were off. Within five minutes Fred was soaked to his skin and frozen hardly able to see his teammates, let alone the Bludgers. He was also trying to find certain witch among the crowd but that was nearly impossible. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Fred heard the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle with the first flash of lightning; he could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing for the whole team to the ground.

"I called for time-out!" Wood roared once they were all splashed down into the mud. Come on, under here – "

They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Fred kept on checking the stairs for any sing of her.

"Looking for someone?" his twin's voice said next to him.

"Uh- n-no, why would- why would I be looking for someone?" he asked nervously. George raised an eyebrow at him but he let it go.

"What's the score?" Harry asked making both twins turn to face the rest of the team.

"We're fifty points up" said Wood. "But unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got no chance with these on" Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses. At that moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was inexplicably beaming.

"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"

After she enchanted Harry's glasses into repelling water and Wood looked like he could have kissed her, she was about to walk away when Fred grabbed her arm.

"Uh, Hermione" he said pulling her a bit aside as Oliver gave a small speech to the rest. "Um, did uh- did you happen to see So- um, Black out there?"

"Sophia?" Hermione asked confused and Fred nodded eyeing back to make sure George wasn't listening. "Um, I haven't seen her, why?" she asked frowning her eyebrows.

"Uh, n-no reason just um- she said she'd be here a-and I have a bad feeling" he said looking down. Hermione smiled gently at him and placed her hand on his arm.

"I'll try to find her" she assured him. Fred smiled gratefully at her. Not only because she was helping but also because she didn't ask questions. He nodded and thanked her before she left.

"Okay, team, let's go for it!"

The second part of the match was probably even worse than the first half. There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Fred really hoped that Harry could get the Snitch quickly. After batting one of the Bludgers away from Katie, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and he saw something that distracted him completely. He saw her. Sophia was standing there in the topmost, empty row of seats. Fred felt the corners of his mouth lifting up. She had actually come. But then, he felt something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though he had gone suddenly deaf. And then, a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving towards Sophia. Fred saw about a dozen dementors, their hidden faces pointing at Sophia. He looked around to see if anybody else was noticing this and saw something even worse when he looked down. At least a hundred more dementors, pointing up, specifically at Harry. Fred turned around to look at Sophia again and saw the dementors even closer to her. It was as though freezing water were rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. Fred gripped his broom tighter and started flying in her direction when he saw one of the dementors stand in front of Sophia. He witnessed the young witch freeze in her place just before her eyes went to the back of her head and Fred saw her fall down of the edge of the stands.

"SOPHIA!"

Fred managed to get there just in time to catch Sophia before her unconscious body hit the ground. He landed his broom not even caring about the rest of the match, even if he could hear Madam Hooch's whistle meaning it was over, but he didn't even know which Seeker caught the Snitch. He only cared about the girl in his arms. She was shaking horribly. She was as cold as ice and was paler than he'd even seen her.

"Sophia" he whispered taking off his robe and placing it on her even if it was damped. He rubbed his hands on her arms trying to give her some sort of warmth. "It's ok" he said hugging her to him. "I've got you."

* * *

Fred sat next to Sophia's bed in the Hospital Wing. A few beds down Harry was surrounded by the rest of the team, Ron and Hermione. When he heard him wake up, he took one last glance at the sleeping girl and stood up to see if his teammate was alright.

"Well, how nice of you to join us" George said glaring at him before he reached the bed. "I thought you were too busy with sleeping beauty over there-"

"George, I'm not in the mood, alright?"

"No, is not alright, mate" George said blocking his way towards Harry. "Look I honestly have no idea where this little obsession with Black came from but you have to stop! Fred, you _stopped_ in the middle of a game for her!"

"Dementors attacked her, George! What was I supposed to do? Let them take her soul?! Let her fall from the stands to the ground and die?"

"Harry fell about fifty feet from the ground and he's fine! His glasses didn't even break! The ground was soft!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous" Fred said rolling his eyes and trying to walk past him but George stopped him again.

"I'm being ridiculous?! Mate, you've been following her around like a sick puppy all year! You spend all your time with her, you got a month of detention with Snape _because_ you stood up for her! What's gotten into you?" he snapped at his brother.

"Maybe I realized that we have been idiots towards her for no reason-"

"No reason? She is Sirius Black's daughter! He's one of the biggest murderers in the Wizarding world!"

"That is not her fault! She did nothing wrong!"

"Oh Merlin!" George said realizing something.

"What?"

"You like her" he told his twin. "I mean, you… you _fancy_ her!"

"W-what? I do n-not fancy her" Fred said letting out a nervous laugh. "She's my friend-"

"No, Fred. I know you. And I know how you are with your friends. This is something more. You fancy Sophia Black" George said with a serious expression on his face. "Look, I don't know what's gotten into you and I don't like it one bit. So I'm just going to say that and that you should be careful" he said blankly before turning around to check on Harry.

Fred sighed running a hand through his damped hair. He looked back at Sophia who was still unconscious. Was his twin right? Did he feel something more for Sophia? He remembered the night before when he found her singing. He felt warmth in his heart whenever she sang. And as uneasy as he was about playing the match she somehow made him feel better. Maybe he was right. He shook his thoughts out of his head and walked over to his teammate.

After they all explained to Harry what had happened to him, including what happened to his broom, the Gryffindor Quidditch team left Harry to rest, leaving one of them behind.

"So, it happened to her too? Again?" Harry asked Fred who was looking at Sophia.

"Yeah" Fred said quietly.

"Are you friends with her now?" he asked the redhead. Fred sighed running a hand through his still soaking hair.

"Something like that, yeah" he told Harry. "Not that anybody approves thought" he muttered.

"She seems lonely" Harry pointed out. "And she doesn't seem like a bad person" he added. "Maybe it's good that you're her friend."

Fred smiled at the boy before he looked over at Sophia again. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

Sophia opened her eyes and heard snores coming from beside her. She slowly sat up and noticed a sleeping redhead sitting on a chair with his head resting on her bed.

"Good, you're up" Madame Pomfrey said walking towards her. "He refused to leave your side until you did" she explained. "I couldn't find it in my heart to kick him out" she said with a warm smile as she sat on the corner of Sophia's bed. "How are you feeling, Miss Black? That was a big fall you took. It's a good thing Mr. Weasley got there on time."

"I'm fine, thank you" she replied politely. "What happened?"

Madame Pomfrey proceeded to explain to the girl what happened on the field; from the Dementors to her fainting to Fred catching her when she fell. "I'm going to get you and Mr. Potter something to eat" she informed her but Sophia couldn't take her eyes off the sleeping Weasley. "And… Mr. Weasley as well" she added. "You have him come get me if you need anything" she said and Sophia nodded. She turned around to see where Harry was but noticed he was also asleep a few beds away from her.

Once Madame Pomfrey was gone she turned back to look at Fred. She sat up carefully trying not to wake him up and smiled weakly at the sleeping boy. She brushed her fingers through his hair to get it away from his face. Fred Weasley. How could she begin describing Fred Weasley? Fred Weasley had been her first friend; granted that friendship lasted a train ride, but still. He had been her only friend along with his brother. She didn't have many friends growing up at Wool's Orphanage and well, Hogwarts turned out to be even lonelier. But Fred had been the first person who was kind to her in years. But of course it all went downhill once they arrived at Hogwarts and everyone knew she was Sirius Black's daughter. But still she stole a few glances every now and then at the redhead twin. Deep down, she found the pranks he and his brother did cleverly elaborate and even funny. She would be lying if she said she didn't think that he was very attractive; handsome even. But she had always pushed all those feelings down because she knew there was no chance in the world that Fred Weasley would ever give her the time of day again. She'd always imagine what it would be like though; if they never stopped being friends; if her last name would've actually been changed to Lupin. What would've happened if she would've been friends with the famous Weasley twins? Maybe there could even be a chance of… no. She shook her head. It didn't matter which parallel universe; she knew there would be no way that Fred Weasley could ever like her like that. I mean, he was just getting to start to barely tolerate her at all, right? She snapped out of her thoughts when one of Fred's snores got too loud; so loud, it woke him up. She had to hold back a laugh when she saw him open his eyes.

"Sophia" he said sitting up. "Y-you're awake!"

"Yeah, you were uh kind of snoring" she said with a small laugh making Fred's cheeks get a bit red.

"Oh, um- s-sorry" he said moving his chair closer to her. "Are you alright? Do you need anything? Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey-"

"Weasley-"

"She was just here a second ago. I could go get her if you-"

"Weasley!"

"She said you were going to be fine but I mean, if you uh-"

"Fred!"

That caught his attention. He simply looked at her with his mouth still half open.

"Yes?"

"I'm alright" she assured him placing her hand on his. Fred felt his cheeks getting even redder. "Um, thank you" she said quietly. "Madame Pomfrey told me what happened" she said shyly putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "You didn't have to do that" she said quietly.

"I wasn't going to let you fall from the stands" he said in an obvious tone making her smile again.

"Did you at least win?" she asked making Fred look down with a sad smile as he shook his head no.

"Diggory got the Snitch" he explained. "Harry was also affected by the dementors and he fell. Diggory didn't realize what had happened and he tried to call it off saying he wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Wood admitted it" he told her.

"Oh" she said simply. "Well, is not over yet. I mean how many points did you lose to?"

"A hundred" Fred said looking at her.

"Well, so then if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and you guys beat them and Slytherin you still have a chance" she said trying to cheer him up. "It all depends on the points" she said with a hopeful smile and Fred smiled sweetly back at her.

"Yeah" he assured her. "I guess it does."

"Um, you should uh- go if you don't want to miss dinner" she said shyly not really wanting him to go.

"Oh, uh- that's fine" Fred shrugged it off. "I'm not really hungry" he said just right before his stomach made a loud growl. Sophia let out a laugh that Fred thought was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard.

"Really, Fred" she told him. "I'm alright" she assured him. "You've… already done enough for me" she said sitting back on her bed.

Fred pulled his chair closer to her and he grabbed her hand in his. Sophia turned to look at their linked hands feeling her heart beat so loud she wondered if he could hear it.

"You know I don't mind, right?" Fred asked her making her face him.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't mind helping you" he told her. "I don't mind keeping you company, Sophia. I don't mind making sure if you're ok. I actually… like it" he said feeling the heat on his cheeks.

"But… why?" she asked him confused. What broke Fred's heart most, was the sincerity in Sophia's expression; the fact that she honestly had no idea why someone would be nice to her; why someone would care about her.

"Because…" Fred said daring to lift his free hand and putting some of her hair behind her ear. "You're an amazing girl, Sophia" he said truthfully. "I know life has been really unfair to you and that... I was part of that" he said looking down a bit ashamed. "But you deserve someone to be there for you" he told her.

"I'm not worth it" she said sadly trying to look away from him but she just couldn't. Fred let out a sad sigh and smiled at her.

"Yes, you are."

Sophia wasn't sure if she was imagining it but she could swear their heads were getting closer. Fred's brown eyes were looking deeply into her grey ones. Sophia felt him pulling her head just a little bit with his hand still under her chin and she saw him leaning towards her when…

"Mr. Weasley!" both teenagers jumped apart, their faces redder than the color of their house, when Madam Pomfrey came into the room. "You said you wanted to be here for when Miss Black woke up. She is awake now, as are you. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave" she warned him. "You can visit Miss Black again tomorrow" she said handing him one of the three plates she had brought along with her.

"Right, s-sorry Madame Pomfrey, I was just heading out" he told her with an awkward smile. Sophia could see his face matched the color of his hair and couldn't help but smile a little. He got up from the bed and looked back down at Sophia. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said leaning down to kiss Sophia's forehead before he could stop himself and headed out.

"Now, should eat something, Miss Black" Madame Pomfrey told her. "And then back to sleep" she said before walking away leaving the girl behind with a big smile on her face.

* * *

"But I'm _fine_!" Sophia tried to reason with Remus for like the tenth time.

"Sophia, you fell from the stands, if it wasn't for Fred I don't even know what would've happen-"

"Potter fell from higher than I did and on the ground and he was fine! Believe me I heard about it all weekend sharing the Hospital Wing with him and all of his fans" she said rolling her eyes. "And he kept asking me why was it that only him and I fainted at the sight of dementors!"

"That's exactly why I am worried!" he scowled her. "I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time… furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds! And you know as well as I do why they affect you so much!" Sophia looked sadly away from her teacher and focused on the ground instead. Her arms were crossed across her stomach and Remus had to suppress a chuckle at the thought of her father with the same pouty face so many years ago. "It has nothing to do with weakness."

"I know" she said quietly. "I just… have worse memories than the rest" she continued. "Just like Harry" she said looking at him and he nodded with a small smile.

"Would you like to tell me what you hear?" he asked sitting on his desk and Sophia looked down again.

"The first time" she started. "On the train… I heard his voice" Sophia said in almost a whisper as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I heard his voice yelling for me as they took him away" she explained.

"Did you hear the same thing again this time?" he asked but she shook her head no.

"I heard you" she said quietly.

"E-excuse me?" Remus said frowning and feeling his heart beating heavily.

"I heard you when… when they took me away from you" she said looking at him straight in the eyes and Remus had to fight his own tears from falling. "Why did they have to get so close to the pitch?" she said wiping away her tear.

"They're getting hungry" Remus said coolly. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up… I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. By the way, I didn't know you were a Quidditch fan" he said with a small smile.

"My father was" she stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you play?"

"I uh… I'm rather bad at it, so… no" she said with a chuckle.

"Huh, well, your father was actually… rather good at Quidditch" he said a bit confused. Sophia smiled warmly at him.

"One of them was" she simply said. Remus felt a small tingle in his heart but cleared his throat.

"So, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to teach you what to do in case this happens again-"

"What?" Sophia asked annoyed.

"But it'll have to wait until the next term, I'm afraid" he said ignoring her protest. "I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill" he told her. "Um, which reminds me… are you uh- the um, the break is-"

"You really think I have somewhere to go for the break?" she asked a bit sarcastic. "I'm staying here, if that's uh- what you're asking" she said.

"Good" he said walking back to the other side of his desk and organizing his things. "That's uh- alright, that's good. That'd be all, you're dismissed" he said as if it was nothing.

Sophia grabbed her stuff from the ground and walked towards the door but she stopped and turned around. "Uncle Moony?"

"Yes?" he said looking at her. She shifted her weigh from one foot to another and looked at the doorframe.

"Um, I know that some teachers like to decorate their classes for Christmas and… well, if you uh- decide to um- I mean if you'd like I could uh- help you? You know, like um- we used to decorate our house before" she said looking down. "I mean, if you want to um- is fine if you don't decorate it- Snape never does and-"

"Sophie?" he said interrupting her ramble.

"Yes?"

"I would love your help" he said making bite her bottom lip to prevent her smile from getting bigger. Remus smiled looking at the same look on the girl she had so many years ago before she left his office.

As she walked down the hall she felt people's eyes on her and she could hear them whisper about her. Since she wanted a quiet place she directed herself to the Library. Once she found a quiet spot, she got her book out and put her music on. But it wasn't long until she was interrupted by someone. Sophia snapped her head up from her book when she saw a redhead wizard sitting in front of her, but it wasn't her friend. She could tell them apart.

"May I help you, Weasley?" she asked glancing at George before going back to her book.

"Yes" George said with a stern voice. "I want you to stay away from my brother" he simply said.

"You'll have to be more specific" she said not taking her eyes off her book. "You currently have _three_ brothers at the school-"

" _You know_ which one I'm talking about" George said snapping the book out of her hands. "Stay away from Fred" he warned.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Sophia asked trying not to laugh at the twin. "Because I have to tell you your brother, Percy has threatened me before and even _he_ looks more intimidating than you-"

"This is not a joke!"

"Wow, that's a new one, George Weasley, not joking" she mocked him.

"I mean it, Black" George said glaring at her. "Leave my brother alone!" he snapped before getting up and turning around to walk away from her.

"Or what?" he heard her say making him face her again.

"Excuse me?" George said glaring down at her.

"See, even if I tell you that I will stay away from your brother… I can't guarantee that he'll stay away from me" she informed him. "Believe me, I tried to get him to stop following me and yet… here we are" she said standing up and facing the taller boy.

"Look, I don't know what kind of spell you put on my brother but sooner or later he's going to realize that you're still the same old Sophia Black that you've always been" he said with a small smirk. "Stay away from my family, Black" he told her before pushing her book towards her and leaving this time.

Sophia let out a sad sigh. Yes, she actually liked being friends with Fred but deep down, she knew George was right. At some point or another, Fred will come to her senses and realize she's still Sophia Black.

* * *

"Hey!" Sophia jumped a little when she saw the redhead on the other side of the self at Tomes and Scrolls. "I've been looking for you everywhere" Fred said trying not to sound so hurt.

"What a coincidence, I've been avoiding you everywhere" Sophia said smiling before placing the book back in its place. Fred rolled his eyes and went around the isle to face the witch.

The truth was she _had_ been avoiding him everywhere. Fred hadn't been able to stop thinking about her ever since the Hospital Wing. Especially that moment right before Madame Pomfrey came in. He didn't know what it was about Sophia and he honestly didn't care. He was certain he had a crush on her. And the thought of her avoiding him because of it scared him to death. Little did he know it was in fact because of the complete opposite. Sophia had found her mind wondering about certain Weasley from time to time. The only Weasley that was nice to her, actually. But then again, the other Weasley resembling him so much had warned her to stay away. It wasn't that she was afraid of that threat or anything, but she knew that he was right.

"May I ask why that is?" Fred asked her not wanting to sound as hurt as he actually was.

"I've been uh… busy" she brushed it off as she looked for books on the shelf.

"George told me what he told you" Fred blurted out. Sophia stopped for a moment but decided to play it indifferent.

"He did?"

"Yes, and he's wrong" Fred said stepping on her other side and making her bump into him.

Sophia sighed looking anywhere but at the tall Weasley in front of her. "He's not wrong, Weasley."

Fred wasn't going to lie. His heart ached a little when she didn't call him Fred. "Yes, he is. Sophia, I told you a long time ago that I wanted to be your friend and I've tried to be your friend but somehow you still won't let me-"

"Because it's useless, alright?" she snapped at him. " _This_ " she said pointing at himself and her. "Is never going to work. You're a _Weasley_ and I'm a _Black_ " she said sounding angry and sad at the same time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fred asked getting defensive as well. "You think you're, what? Better than me for being from the Ancient House of Black-?"

"What? Better than you? Weasley, I didn't-"

"Because as far as I know, none of the Weasleys have ever been convicted to Azkaban-"

Fred's words had come out of his mouth before he could stop himself. They were, however, interrupted by Sophia slapping him hard across the face.

"I didn't mean it like that, you big prick!" she snapped at him. Fred saw her eyes water and felt even more like a prick. "You really know _nothing_ about my father" she informed him. "My father was disowned by his mother when he was only sixteen years old. So when he was taken away I ended up in Wool's Orphanage. That's where I grew up. Trust me, I hate my own family as much as you and the rest of the Wizarding World does, or maybe even more" she informed him. "And what I meant, was that someone that comes from a good family, _like yours_ " she spat out the last part. "Shouldn't get involved with someone that comes from a bad one, _like mine_ " she stated angrily. "So, your brother was right. You shouldn't be messing around with Sirius Black's daughter… who knows? At this pace, maybe I'll be the next one thrown in Azkaban" she said walking past him but bumping her shoulder with his as she exited the store.

"Sophia!" Fred called after her but she was already gone. He sighed frustrated running a hand through his hair. He had messed up. He quickly made his way out of the store and into the streets of Hogsmeade where he spotted the girl walking towards the Hog's Head.

"Oi, Fred!" he turned around to see Ron, Harry, Hermione and George just right outside Hogsmeade. He and George had just given Harry the Map and it was his first time at the village.

"Hey, how are you liking the place, Harry?"

"This place is brilliant! Thank you so much, guys" he said excitedly at the twins.

"I still think is very dangerous considering Sirius Black could be here around somewhere and could maybe even use those passages to get into Hogwarts! The teachers have got to know!"

"No!" the three Weasleys said at the same time.

"He can't be going through a passage" Harry reasoned with her. "There are seven tunnels on the map, right?"

"Right" the twins said at the same time. "Filch already knows about four of them" George continued.

"And of the other three – one of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it" Fred continued.

"And the other one I just came through" Harry added. "Well, it's really hard to see the entrance to it down the cellar, so unless he knew it was there…"

Harry drifted a bit hesitating if Black actually knew that the passage was there. George turned to widen his eyes reminding him that at least _one of the Blacks_ knew that the passage was there. Ron, however, cleared his throat significantly and pointed to a notice posted on the outside of the sweetshop window letting the visitors know that dementors were patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown.

"See?" he said quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"

"Yes but – but – "

The twins decided it was best to leave the trio arguing with each other and George pulled Fred with him. "Still think your girlfriend has nothing to do with it?" he asked walking ahead of him and leaving Fred behind. He sighed running a hand through his hair and debated whether or not to follow his twin.

* * *

He didn't follow his twin. He found himself in front of the door of the Hog's Head one more time. He opened the door and walked in. There were fewer people than the last time he was there. But what struck him the most was that Sophia was on stage, singing with Danny and the other guys. She didn't seem as nervous as the last time he saw her. She seemed… happy. He ordered a Firewhisky as the crowd cheered for the guys and Danny spoke over the microphone.

"Thank you everyone" he said smiling. "And coming up next is another original from our wonderful Soph" he said kissing the side of her head. Fred realized his fist was clenched but quickly shrugged it off.

"Um, hello" she said shyly but Fred could see her more confident than the last time she was there. "Uh, this song is called 'Tell Me If You Wanna Go Home'" she said proudly.

Danny went over to the piano now, leaving Mark with a guitar, Sophia with another one and Glenn on the drums. It wasn't long before Fred heard Sophia's voice start the song.

 _Maybe, you don't have to smile so sad  
Laugh when you're feeling bad  
I promise I won't  
Chase you… you don't have to dance so blue  
You don't have to say I do  
When baby you don't_

 _Just tell me the one thing you never told me  
Then let go of me… hell, just throw me_

 _Maybe if you wanna go home  
Tell me if I'm back on my own  
Giving back a heart that's on loan  
Just tell me if you wanna go home_

Sophia stood in the middle of the stage and smiled as the music kept playing. Danny, Glenn, and Mark were playing their instruments but he knew that Sophia was handling the other ones. If possible, this song was better than the last one.

Sophia soon spotted the redhead between the crowd. Her heart stopped for just a second but soon she found herself smiling a bit and looked directly into his eyes while singing the rest of her song for him.

 _Oh maybe, you don't have to kill so kind  
Pretend to ease my mind  
When baby you won't  
Oh sugar, you don't have to be so sweet  
I know who you're going to meet  
Don't say that I don't_

 _So maybe, I won't let your memory haunt me  
I'll be sleepwalking… with the lonely_

 _If you're taking me home  
Tell me if I'm back on my own  
Giving back a heart that's on loan  
Just tell me if you wanna go home  
Tell me if you wanna go home (Cause I'm just not sure)  
Tell me if I'm back on my own (How to get back there)  
Giving back a heart that's on loan (And I just can't bear)  
Tell me if you wanna go home (If you're not there)_

 _If you're taking me home  
Tell me if I'm back on my own  
Giving back a heart that's on loan  
Tell me if you wanna go, wanna go, wanna go, wanna go  
Just tell me if you wanna go home  
Wanna go, wanna go, wanna go, wanna go  
Just tell me if you wanna go home_

Once the song finished the entire bar started cheering for the group. Sophia was smiling probably bigger than Fred had ever seen it and she then turned to Mark and threw herself at him as he wrapped his arms around her. Fred felt his heart beating heavily again and he dawned the remaining of his drink. Soon enough, Danny took over the microphone and Sophia stepped off the stage. He quickly turned around trying to avoid what was coming but of course, he couldn't.

"So, I take it you're not here for the lovely people" she said leaning against the bar.

"No, but I heard they have really good music" Fred said looking back at her who was glaring at him. "I'm sorry" he said looking down. "I didn't mean what I said… about your father. You're right. I know nothing about him and… I shouldn't judge him… or you" he said sincerely.

"Really?" Sophia said arching an eyebrow at him and Fred nodded. "I don't get you, Weasley" she said with a small chuckle.

"How's that?"

"Why do you even want to be my friend? You do realize that I'm the most hated girl in school, right?"

"That's not true" he said trying to make her feel better but she simply raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean Pansy Parkinson is probably the most hated girl at school" he quickly said.

"Alright, I'll give you that" she said rolling her eyes before sitting down next to him.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to forgive me" he said sadly. "And if you want me to leave you alone, I will. I just… wanted to apologize" he told her. "And tell you that I really like being your friend. I don't care what my brother told you… either one of them. I like getting to know you. You're funny and smart and pretty-"

"You think I'm pretty?" she blurted out, both teenagers feeling the heat on their cheeks.

"Uh- I um- o-of course" Fred stuttered out knowing there was no way back. "Y-you're very pretty" he said shyly as Sophia looked down trying to hide her smile from him but he noticed it. "So… I think I've said everything I needed to say" he said awkwardly. "I'm gonna go" he said starting to get up. He took what was left of his Firewhisky and turned around.

"Wait" he heard Sophia say and he looked back at her.

"Yes?"

"Uh- let me buy you a drink" she told him.

"Is… this your way of accepting my apology?"

"Just sit" she said rolling her eyes and Fred did as he was told.

After a while, after three glasses of Firewhisky, the two of them found themselves walking through the streets of Hogsmeade. Sophia was actually surprised that Fred didn't mind walking with her, considering everyone kept looking at her and talking about her; something that didn't go unnoticed by Fred.

"So what's it like to grow up with four siblings?" Sophia asked him suddenly.

"Four?" Fred asked her. "I've got six" he informed her.

"What? You have two more?"

"Yes, Charlie and Bill" he said. "They are actually the coolest of the family. You know, after George and myself, of course."

"Of course" she said with a small smile. "I always wondered what it'd be like to have a brother or a sister" she said looking at the ground.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to" he added quickly. Sophia nodded as she looked back at him. "What happened to your mom?"

"I… never met her" she simply said shrugging her shoulders. "Apparently, she didn't want anything to do with me or my dad after I was born" she said quietly. "And she died when I was young" she replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Fred said grabbing her hand. She smiled weakly at him. He smiled at the fact that she didn't pull away.

"Is fine. I mean, my dad always made sure that I had a happy childhood" she said with her smile still sad. "You know before…" she said looking down and sighed. "So, uh- after he was taken… uh I had to go to Wool's since I didn't have any more family" she said not really wanting to tell him about her uncle Moony just yet.

"There wasn't anyone from your dad's family who would take you?" Fred asked sadly.

"No" she shook her head. "My dad's brother died before I was born. It's who I'm named after" she said rolling her eyes and Fred recalled Professor Lupin calling her Sophia Regulus Black. "His mum was still alive but she said she wanted nothing to do with my father or his bastard child" she said with a bitter chuckle. "His dad also died before I was born so all that was really left was Malfoy's mother or one of her sisters" she explained. "Two of them hated my father and the other one had lost touch with him because she was also disowned so I only found out about her a few years back" she told him.

"And you didn't contact her?"

"I didn't really see the use anymore" she told him. "I started working at the Leaky Cauldron when I was thirteen and they let me stay there for the summer so, I didn't really need it anymore" she said.

"What about Professor Lupin?"

"He was… a friend of my dad's" she said not telling the full story. "When they were in school" she explained and Fred nodded. He was about to say something else when the two of them were rudely interrupted.

"Harry, stop!" Sophia turned around when she heard Hermione Granger's voice. Harry Potter was stomping his way towards her with Ron and Hermione behind him.

"YOU!" he yelled pointing at Sophia and making a few people turn around to look at them. "YOU KNEW ABOUT IT THE ENTIRE TIME, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Fred instantly stepped in front of Sophia as Harry reached both of them. "Harry, mate, calm down-"

"NO! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" he snapped at the twin and trying to push him away from Sophia. "How can you live with yourself knowing what your father did?" he said looking past Fred.

Sophia only looked back at the boy with sadness in her eyes. She knew this would happen. She knew that out of the entire school that hated her, Harry was the one that had every right to.

"Harry, that's enough!" Hermione said from her spot with Ron who was also glaring at Sophia.

"You know what he did!" Harry said never taking his angry green eyes away from her grey ones. "He was their friend" he said shaking with anger.

"Potter-"

"HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!" he interrupted her making her shut her eyes. She'd never seen Potter this angry.

"I know" she said quietly.

"And he betrayed them" Harry spat out at her. He walked past Fred and stood right in front of Sophia facing her down. "I hope your father finds me" he said in a low angry voice. "Because when he does, I'm gonna be ready" he informed her. Fred could see Sophia shaking a little but she just stood there taking everything Harry was telling her. "When he does, I'm gonna kill him!"

* * *

 **A/N: so, there it is! sorry, I know the last part is from the movie and not the book but I needed the conflict between Harry and Sophia ;) you'll find out why! thank you all darlings for reading! hope you guys liked it! :D and let me know what you think :)**

 **Songs: Moon River (From Breakfast at Tiffany's)  
As Time Goes By (From Casablanca)  
Tell Me If You Wanna Go Home (From Begin Again)**

 **Mischief Managed!**


End file.
